<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And the Children Shall Lead by theatrchy2004 (Terminal_Trekkie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116884">And the Children Shall Lead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminal_Trekkie/pseuds/theatrchy2004'>theatrchy2004 (Terminal_Trekkie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:59:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminal_Trekkie/pseuds/theatrchy2004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months after the Battle of Exegol, the Resistance finds a ship of First Order cadets. Finding it difficult to control the children, they enlist the help of their spy/prisoner, General Hux, to help them with the children. Rose is not pleased.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If there are words you don't recognize, it's probably just me trying to work Star Wars-verse curse words into the dialogue. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a week since they found them - a ship full of younglings, First Order cadets ranging in age from six to seventeen.  Since they all answered to names, Finn determined they weren’t troopers but on the track to become officers.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were trying to find the childrens’ families so they could reunite them, but even with Finn’s First Order background, the process was slow going.  Most of the children were taken from their homes at such young ages they had very little information to go on. Some of them did not even know their own surnames.  So there were about three dozen younglings in their care at the rebel base while the search continued.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the war over, Rose found herself with fewer urgent mechanical fixes on her hands, so she chipped in to help care for the younglings.  She, Finn, and Jannah, one of their new allies and a former stormtrooper herself, were the prime caregivers for the group.  Finn and Jannah focused more on the older cadets, who needed a firmer hand given all their first order indoctrination and the fact that they were physically more threatening.  This left Rose with the youngest children, which suited her just fine.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did, however, bother her to see Finn and Jannah growing closer through their work with the children.  She liked Jannah, but she still harbored a bit of a crush on Finn.  She knew he wasn’t interested, not after Crait, but she’d held onto that little glimmer of hope until Jannah came along.  Still, when Finn had asked her to help with the younglings, she couldn’t say no. She’d always loved children. Even on Hays Minor, she and Paige would often help corral the younger children if for no other reason than to keep them safe from the foremen and First Order raids.  Just sitting with a youngling, helping them draw a picture or listening to them let their imaginations run wild was relaxing to Rose. It helped her keep her mind of all the injustice and hardships she’d faced in her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These younglings, however, were another matter entirely.  They would not listen, not even to Finn and Jannah.  They knew they were in the care of “rebel scum” as some of them spat at their caretakers, and refused to obey orders. Their most recent action was a hunger strike.  Rose was horrified to see even the youngest children following the older children’s instructions not to eat.  It had been a whole day since any of them had taken food or drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to do something!” Rose insisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn and Jannah shared a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Jannah said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the only way. You know it is,” Finn insisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kriffing hell,” Jannah cursed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Rose was confused. “What’s the only way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn and Jannah simply continued their silent conversation before Finn left, Jannah following him shortly after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the kriff was that?!” Rose exclaimed after them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, Rose was watching over the younglings as they sat sullenly in the make-shift bunk they’d built for them.  The younger children were starting to show signs of hunger, but the older children would scold them back into a stiff upper lip. It was infuriating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jannah finally returned.  She seemed tense as she stalked over to Rose’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the kriff have you been?” she hissed. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jannah’s eyes darted over to the smaller woman. “Well, believe me when I say you’re not going to like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, the door opened again. Finn walked in.  There was no mistaking the man who followed after him, even with the beard on his face. Though he walked with a slight limp and a cane in one hand, he still held a rigid sense of dignity about him.  There, dressed in the full regalia of his First Order uniform was none other than General Armitage Hux. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Here Comes the General</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The younglings meet the General.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mere moments after the general’s arrival, every single cadet was on their feet, standing at attention. The room was so quiet, the only sound was the sound of Hux’s boots and cane as he sauntered over to the formation of young cadets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he drew nearer, he began to speak.  “I understand there has been some confusion.  You all seem to be under the impression that you are being held prisoner here by the Resistance.  While I applaud your loyalty, it is not necessary under the circumstances.  I’m sorry to inform you that the First Order has fallen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a murmur among the younglings that Hux quickly put an end to as his voice raised slightly. “However, that does not excuse your behavior!  I have been informed that you refuse to obey the orders of your caretakers to such extent that you have put your own wellbeing at risk.  This is simply unacceptable, and I especially find it appalling that you senior cadets would force such a risk on the younglings.”  He stopped in front of the tallest boy. “State your name and rank.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jax Kahn, Cadet Captain, sir,” the boy answered, keeping his gaze forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Kahn, explain your actions here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, we wish to return to the Order. The resistance is soft, they won’t allow children to starve. They will return us before any harm is done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harm is already done,” Hux snapped, “and I’ve already explained there is no longer an Order to return to.  Did your benefactors not inform you of this already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We assumed it was a ploy, sir, to lower our guard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux smirked. “I see we’ve trained you well.  Under other circumstances you may have been correct.” The smile fell from his face abruptly. “But that does not justify your actions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He strolled a bit farther down the line of cadets.  He stopped when he saw a shock of red hair on a girl who could not be more than six or seven years old. Suddenly he saw himself at that age.  He felt bile rise in his throat, but swallowed it down quickly.  Not able to kneel with his injured leg, he bent down as far as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your name, youngling?” he asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geela, sir,” her big blue eyes opened wider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Geela,” he smiled. “Tell me, are you hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see what we can do about that, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He straightened before addressing the group again.  “Now hear this.” The stern general was back. “I expect you all to behave with the exemplary discipline I know you all have. From here on out you will obey orders from FN -” he stopped to correct himself. “From Mr. Finn, Miss Jannah and Miss...” he quirked an eyebrow at the small Haysian woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose,” she breathed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Rose, just as you would from me. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” a chorus of young voices answered.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. You will report to the mess hall immediately and I do not expect you to return until your bellies are full, is that understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” another chorus.  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rose was still in shock as she watched the younglings practically march out of the bunk with Kaydel and Beaumont leading them to the mess hall.  Once they had all cleared the room, she lost it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the kriff was that?!” she practically screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Told you you wouldn’t like it,” Jannah muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose ignored her as she stormed over to Finn, poking him aggressively in the chest. “This?! This was your brilliant plan?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn put his hands up to protect himself from the tiny, angry woman. “They’re eating now, aren’t they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Finn. They’re eating now. But what about tomorrow when this Laserbrain,” she jutted her thumb at Hux, “starts feeding them First Order propaganda and turns them against us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do realise they were already against us, right?” Finn countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not the point! The point is… is…” Rose was so furious she could no longer form words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux was leaning forward with both hands on his cane. “I assure you, Miss Rose, I’ve no intention of trying to resurrect the First Order with a band of children.  Besides the futility in such an exercise, I’d very much like to remain alive. I imagine the only conclusion of such an attempt would be my summary execution.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose whipped around, taking a few steps toward the general.  “That’s Ms. Tico to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux’s eyes narrowed as if seeing her for the first time. “Ah yes. Ms. Tico. I remember you.” He smirked. “I see your bark is just as bad as your bite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch it, Sleemo, or next time I’ll take that finger right off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you bit him? When was this?” Jannah interrupted.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last year,” Finn explained. “We were caught infiltrating his ship.  Just before they were about to execute us she bit him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hux continued dryly. “You’ll be happy to know, Ms. Tico, you managed to break skin and bruise the muscle. I wasn’t able to write properly for a week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least she didn’t taze you,” Finn added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were deserting!” she spun back around on her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, let me get this straight,” Jannah rubbed her temples. “You’re telling me that you tazed a deserter and just moments before execution you tried to bite the hand off </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>top-tanking general of the first order?  Vape, Rose, how are you not running this whole show?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose was only becoming more agitated. “Because apparently, nobody listens to me!  Finn, I can’t believe you would even suggest letting him anywhere near children.  This is Starkiller we’re talking about!  You know me, I try to see the best in everyone, but there is nothing good about this man!  He ordered our execution without a moment’s hesitation. He destroyed five planets.  He’s responsible for billions and billions of deaths! And you want to put him in charge of impressionable children?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Ms. Tico, do you really think me such a monster?” Hux asked in a bored tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to look him dead in the eye. “Yes. I do.” Turning back to Finn, she stated, “I can’t even look at you right now. Let me know when you’ve come to your senses,” and with that she stormed out of the bunk. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you immediately sang "Rise Up" after reading the title of this chapter, you're my kind of people. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arts & Crafts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A truce is met.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn did not, in fact, come to his senses.  His orders that Hux be charged with helping them keep the children in order stood with the express permission of General Organa.  Once she’d calmed down, Rose had to admit there was some logic behind the plan.  General Hux was the face of the First Order. His image was used in recruitment materials across the galaxy, and Finn explained that once children were taken to the academy, there would have been additional holovids of the General that would have been included in the propaganda they used to indoctrinate the younglings. It only made sense to use that to their advantage as they tried to deprogram them as best they could. That didn’t mean she had to like it, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even more to Rose’s disliking, she was still on the sidelines watching Finn and Jannah grow closer and closer in their work with the older children, while Rose more often than not found herself stuck with Hux and the younger children. It had been two weeks since Finn had launched this special form of tortue on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now children,” Hux stood at the head of a table, “pay attention now. Miss Rose is going to take you all through some…” he glanced down at the holopad in his hand. “Arts and crafts? Really, Ms. Tico, is this necessary?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>General</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Rose hated calling him that, but Finn insisted that the best way to earn the younglings’ trust was to at least feign respect for Hux in front of them. “Arts and crafts will help us keep our creative minds working,” she directed this to the children, “and besides, it’s fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” Hux huffed before lowering himself onto one of the benches at the table.  They were gathered in the mess hall as it was the easiest space to spread out and work with art supplies, or what passed for art supplies. It was mostly scraps of paper, charcoal, and some multi-colored bits of chalk. There was also a table with blobs of red clay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux watched Rose as she instructed the younglings in whatever nonsense this was.  He didn’t really hear her words, but observed the way she moved and worked with them.  She was like no one he’d ever met.  He’d never met a woman capable of unleashing the amount of rage Rose did.  Even Phasma was all business, unleashing her anger with a military precision.  Rose was all chaos and fury. She made no secret of her disdain for Hux, so most of her interactions with Hux were full of sneers and insults, or simply the plain cold silent rage that radiated off her small form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She managed to be polite to him in front of the younglings, even smiling at him, though the smile was strained, almost a grimace.  But with the children she was different.  Hux loved watching her with the children.  Her smile was genuine, revealing the dimples in her cheeks.  He could see why the traitor had assigned her to the younger children.  She was naturally affectionate and knew how to communicate with them.  The First Order taught their cadets to eschew affection, but that lesson had not quite sunk in with some of the youngest of them.  It took a few days, but some of them were already receptive to Rose’s offers of hugs.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“General Hux, aren’t you going to draw a picture?” a boy of eight, Arich was his name if Hux recalled, asked him from across the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not draw,” he stated simply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Miss Rose says we’re all supposed to make something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe it was Miss Rose’s intention that I should draw with you,” he sighed, glancing across the mess hall where Rose was teaching a youngling how to sculpt the clay in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we’re supposed to follow orders, and Miss Rose ordered that we use our creative minds. To not draw would be disobeying orders.” The boy was so serious.  Hux actually found it unnerving to see such a young person simply following orders like a drone, even if the order was to have fun. Had he done this to them? He swallowed back a gulp that tasted suspiciously like guilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right you are. Very well,” he acquiesced, “what would you suggest I draw?”  If the boy was so insistent on following orders, he may as well get him using his “creative mind” as Rose had put it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of what appeared to be deep thought, the boy suggested. “A loth-cat.” More quietly he added, “I liked the loth-cats at home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux tucked that bit of information away for later.  “Very good, a loth-cat then. Tell me, Arich, I’ve never seen a loth-cat. Could you describe them for me?”  Despite knowing exactly what a loth-cat looked like, he kept the boy engaged and managed to keep him talking about other details he remembered about the landscape he’d seen the loth-cats on his home planet.  He dared not venture into anything more, about his family or people he might remember as he knew that would likely open up traumatic memories, but from the information he gathered, he felt he had a good idea of the area on Lothal to direct Finn to start a search for the boy’s family.  All the while he scribbled at the paper in front of him with a piece of charcoal.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while Rose wandered over to their end of the table to check on how the younglings were doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey how’s it going down here?” she greeted cheerfully. “What did you draw, Arich?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down at his nearly blank page, the boy visibly panicked. Before he could answer, Hux cut in. “Arich was helping me with my drawing, isn’t that right, Arich?” he smiled at the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, General.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Rose’s smile was tight. “Well, let’s see it then.” She peeked over Hux’s shoulder to see an exquisite charcoal sketch of a loth-cat.  “Stars,” she whispered. “Hux, you drew this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted uncomfortably, feeling her warm breath near his ear. “Er, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful.”  Suddenly realising her proximity, Rose straightened and cleared her throat. “Well, good job both of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hux wasn’t sure why he felt proud at those words over a silly drawing, but his chest puffed out slightly.  “We make a good team, Arich. You should keep this as a momento,” he slid the page across the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sir,” Arich smiled softly, gazing at the loth-cat on the page. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux stood and leaned close to Rose’s ear. “Take me to FN-2187 when we’re done here. I’ve got a lead on this one’s home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose wasn’t sure which shocked her more - Hux’s secret life as a brilliant artist or the fact she’d just witnessed him being kind to a child. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A few days later, Hux and Rose shared a fallen log while watching the children play in a field near camp. They sat in silence until Rose could no longer bear it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I know we don’t get along, but we can’t keep this up much longer,” Rose finally burst. “It’s going to take stars knows how long to find these younglings’ families, if we find them at all. If we keep up like this, one of us is going to kill the other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say it’s a safe bet to assume you would kill me. I, for my part, have been nothing but a gentleman,” Hux drawled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing but a-” Rose started to yell before pinching the bridge of her nose to control herself. “Fine,” she gritted out. “If you don’t want to take this seriously -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I take this very seriously, Ms. Tico.  As you state, relocating the younglings to their home planets will take some time.  It’s only logical that we establish a cordial relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. Fine. Okay then…” Taking a deep breath, she extended her hand. “Truce?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux regarded her for a moment before extending his own hand for a shake. “Very well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay then,” Rose let their hands drop before returning her gaze to watch the children.  Not liking the silence that fell over them again, she tried another topic. “So how did you get stuck with me and the little ones? Wouldn’t you rather be giving orders to the older children? Turning them into little officers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux snorted. “Officers for a dead regime with no future? What would be the point in that? Besides,” he gestured to his injured leg, “I can hardly keep up with them, can I.” It wasn’t a question so much as a statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t that be healed by now? It’s been months since they brought you back from the Finalizer.  Why do you still need the cane?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” he snapped. Then he sighed. “I apologize, Ms. Tico. It’s a sore subject. Quite literally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked. “Did you just make a pun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. “I suppose I did.  That imbecile, Dameron, must be rubbing off on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! That imbecile is my friend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see you correcting me,” he quirked an amused eyebrow at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t. But don’t tell him that, okay?” She grinned at him. A real, honest to stars grin. It took Hux’s breath away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before either of them could speak again a youngling’s shrill cry came from out in the field. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kriff,” Rose cursed before running out into the field where the scream came from.  Before Hux could even attempt to follow, Rose was back with a weeping Geela in her arms.  “She tripped and scraped her knee on a rock. Hux, grab the medkit out of my bag.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux dutifully handed her the small medkit after she’d settled Geela to sit on the log. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay sweetie, it’s just a scrape,” Rose cooed to the girl while also expertly opening up the kit and grabbing the supplies she needed.  “This might sting a little, but it’ll be over super fast. Can you be brave for me?” Geela nodded through her tears. “Good girl. Okay, just a little of this,” she used a bacta wipe to wash away the dirt and debris that had settled there, “and a little of this,” she sprayed another disinfectant that made the girl whimper, “and then this.” She covered the scrape with a small bacta patch before gently kissing the bandage on the girl’s knee. “There, all better. Okay?”  Geela gave her a watery smile through her sniffles. “You wanna stay here with me for awhile?” The girl nodded. “Okay then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose sat up on the log, pulling the little red-haired girl into her lap, wrapping her arms around her and rocking her gently.  It was only then she noticed Hux staring at her, his expression unreadable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she snapped. “It’s called affection, General. Surely you’ve heard of it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Outing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team takes the younglings on an outing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once a week, Finn, Jannah, Rose and Hux, would organize an activity for all the children to do together.  This week, they were taking them on a hike through the jungle.  Being the most familiar with the territory, Rose and Finn took the lead, leaving Hux and Jannah to bring up the rear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux was certain this was intended as a special form of torture.  Watching Rose’s easy camaraderie with the traitor made something twist in his gut.  It was even worse when she’d laugh at something he’d said.  How Hux wanted to make her laugh like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jealous much?” the woman at his side broke the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?” Hux grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of them? Finn and Rose?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, mate,” she chuckled. “I know jealousy when I see it.  But you don’t need to worry with those two, they’re just friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure about that? Ms. Tico is clearly smitten with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smitten? With Finn?” She laughed. “No way, they’re more like brother and sister than anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux’s eyes narrowed as he observed the other two adults.  “Perhaps FN-2187 regards her as a sibling, but Ms. Tico’s feelings are clearly different on the matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up ahead, Rose laughed again, shoving Finn playfully.  Hux’s grip tightened on his cane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, don’t get me wrong,” Jannah continued conversationally, “Rose is a pretty girl, I can see why you’d think they might be together. But trust me when I say Finn doesn’t see her as anything more than a friend.” She smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t change her feelings on the matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be a lurdo, Hux. She spends more time with you than with Finn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. Tico is obligated to spend time with me as we share responsibility for overseeing the care of the children under twelve. Nothing more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, but that doesn’t mean you don’t want it to be more than that,” Jannah teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hux scoffed, despite his complexion betraying him as his cheeks grew red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweet on our Rose?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I were, it would be irrelevant.  I’ll never be anything but a monster in her eyes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so, Hux. But like I said, you don’t need to worry about her and Finn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, everyone!” Rose’s voice rang out over the group.  Hux and Jannah looked up to see her standing on a large tree stump.  “Just around this bend we’re going to stop for lunch. Follow me!” She jumped down and the group took off again. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>By the time Hux hobbled up to their lunch spot, Rose, Finn and Jannah had unpacked the lunch supplies and distributed sandwiches to the younglings who were now spread out taking in the view from the overlook they’d arrived at, nibbling on their sandwiches.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go, Hux,” Rose said cheerily as she handed him a sandwich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in a good mood.” he commented.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am, look at this!” she spread out her arms at the view and twirled. “Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I truly have not,” Hux whispered to himself. He quietly made his way to an unclaimed stump and unwrapped the sandwich. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was a few bites in, he was greeted by a little voice. “Hello,” it said. He looked up to see Geela, her big cornflower blue eyes framed by a fringe of red curls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Geela,” he smiled. “How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good. Can I sit with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be honored.” He skootched over a bit to make room for youngling.  They ate their sandwiches in companionable silence.  When they were finished, Hux dutifully folded both their sandwich wrappings and tucked them into a pocket in his jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like me,” Geela finally spoke, her little legs dangling off the tree stump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we both have red hair, yes,” Hux agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But my eyes are blue, and your eyes are green.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s very observant of you, Geela.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seafoam green with a hint of star destroyer grey,” she continued with authority. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… oddly specific,” was all he could think to say to that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Rose says I’m the best at colors,” she smiled proudly up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux gave her a small smile in return. “Well, it would seem Miss Rose is right about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we related?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux’s eyebrows shot up beneath his hairline.  He knew he had to tread carefully here. The girl was clearly grasping for some sense of family, but Hux had none to offer her.  How to tell her without crushing her. “Well…” he thought quickly, “I suppose it’s possible we have a common ancestor, and that is why we both have red hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s an ancestor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ancestors are those who came before us. Like the parents we’re trying to find for you all. But your parents also had parents, and their parents before them, and so on and so on. Parents pass down traits to their children, like red hair.  So while we can’t know for sure, it’s possible that we are distantly related through an ancestor from long ago who gave us both red hair. Does that make sense?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so…” Geela’s little brow furrowed as she processed this information. “So what does that make us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose it would make us cousins of a sort.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cousins, “ she smiled brightly. “I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good. For what it’s worth, I would be proud to call you my cousin, Miss Geela,” he gave her a warm smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m going to go play now,” she bolted off the stump to join a group of children playing tag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux laughed at her boundless energy. “Okay, have fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he looked around he noticed Finn, Jannah and Rose were nowhere to be found. Realising that left him as the only responsible adult on-site he stood and quickly counted the children as best he could with them moving about.  It seemed everyone was accounted for, save their wayward caretakers.  A few minutes later Rose came crashing out from a bunch of tall ferns. She was wiping her eyes as though she’d been crying. Hux felt himself flush with rage.  She’d been so happy not so long ago. How dare anyone or anything take that smile away.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Hux could storm over and demand to know what had happened, Geela ran up to Rose. As if she hadn’t been crying moments before, Rose smiled and gave Geela a big hug before being dragged into the younglings’ game of tag.  Hux didn’t know how she did it, but he was glad to see her smiling again. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rose felt like a first-class idiot.  She’d known on some level that Jannah and Finn were hooking up.  Even before they’d headed up Operation Youngling Drop as it was being called by command, they’d bonded over the Battle of Exegol and clearly had eyes for each other. Still, that hadn’t stopped Rose from hoping. But then she’d found them kissing behind a tree at the picnic.  They hadn’t seen her, thank the stars. That would have been mortifying.  After they’d packed the picnic up, Rose insisted on bringing up the rear with Hux.  It was just too painful to be near Finn right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She matched her pace to Hux’s slower one.  Normally it would take one-and-a-half of her strides to keep up with every stride from a man as tall as him, but the cane slowed him down significantly. They walked in amiable silence.  After a while, she noticed Hux was wincing and favoring his cane more heavily. Realising his leg must be bothering him, she started scouting for a place to stop.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing a mossy log up ahead, she pointed to it. “Let’s stop up there. You need to rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Ms. Tico,” Hux gritted through his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “Don’t be a stoopa. You’re only going to hurt yourself if you push yourself too hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not weak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kriff, no one said you were weak.  Fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired, and I’d like some company while I catch my breath if you don’t mind,” she lied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux narrowed his eyes, knowing it was a lie, but conceded regardless. “Very well, if that is what you wish, Ms. Tico.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” She guided him over to the log.  As they sat a very eager Cadet Captain Jax Kahn rushed over to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“General Hux, sir, are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Captain. As you were,” Hux sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do? Anything at all, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose had to close her eyes so the young man wouldn’t realise she was rolling her eyes at him.  She knew all the cadets looked up to Hux, but this one really took the hero worship to another.  It was a little creepy really. He was obsessed with Hux. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. Tico has asked me to go over a lesson plan with her.  Perhaps you could take our place taking up the rear to ensure all the younglings return to base camp safely?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir, right away, sir,” Jax saluted before continuing on the trail after the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank the stars,” Rose muttered once he was out of earshot. “That kid gives me the creeps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux chuckled. “He’s a bit overzealous, I’ll admit.”  He took a sip from his canteen before offering it to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she took a sip before handing it back.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux looked at her and noticed she seemed sad again. “Credit for your thoughts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing really.  Just me being an idiot,” she sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Impossible.  Idiot is the last word I’d use to describe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Well how would you describe me then?” she teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. “Well that’s neither here nor there.  Now tell me, Ms. Tico, what has put you under the erroneous impression that you are an idiot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just…” she bit her lip. “Promise you won’t laugh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just…” Realising she had nothing to lose, and no one else she could talk to about this, she just let it all out. “Jannah and Finn snuck away from the picnic and when I found them, well, they were kissing.  I mean, I knew he wasn’t  interested in me, I’ve known that for awhile, but that just really drove it home I guess.” She sniffled, “This must sound so stupid to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only stupidity I see is the traitor not seeing what has been right in front of him all this time.  A charming, brilliant, beautiful, young woman.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say that,” Rose blushed. “I know the most I’ll ever be is cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux scoffed. “Nonsense.  You’ve only convinced yourself of that because the object of your infatuation can’t see you for who you are. If you ask me, you put too much stock in his opinion.  He’s hardly worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s still my friend, you know,” she glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.  Well you’d do well to pick better friends.  Stars, even an old man like me might be an improvement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose laughed. “You’re hardly an old man, Hux.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of you to say that, even if it’s a lie,” he smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old are you anyway?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you must know, Ms. Tico, I am thirty-five.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thirty-five! That’s not old, Hux.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, but you see, I’ve got the cane, so that adds on at least ten years, wouldn’t you say?” Hux teased.  Rose just smiled, shaking her head. “And how old are you, Ms. Tico?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty-four. Though sometimes I feel like I’m fifty already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“War will do that,” he gazed into her warm, brown eyes. “I apologize for any part I had in your premature aging.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose felt something warm bloom in her chest but quickly squashed it down. “I don’t know if I’m ready to forgive all that. You’ll have to do penance.” She bounced up off the log offering a hand to help him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What sort of penance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The penance of being my friend, old man,” she smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That hardly sounds like a punishment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you know? You haven’t gotten the patented Rose Tico friendship treatment yet. Just you wait,” she turned with a flourish before starting her hike down the hill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With bated breath,” Hux chuckled to himself as he followed her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Logical Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux comes to a logical conclusion. Well... logical to him anyway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite being entrusted with the younglings’ care, Hux was not permitted to roam the base without an escort.  It was a strange limbo the Resistance kept him in - not quite a prisoner, but not quite an ally either.  He wasn’t kept in the brig, but rather had his own quarters.  He couldn’t blame them really. He’d been upfront about his motives; he hadn’t cared about the Resistance winning the war, he simply wanted Ren to lose.  In fact, he’d been quite put out when he’d first learned the Order had fallen, but there was nothing to be done about it now.  He was a survivor, first and foremost, so he fell in line with his new reality.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the children had been found, he’d dined in his quarters, usually alone, though occasionally General Organa would join him to discuss tactics and strategy.  Now he took most meals with the younglings. Sometimes Rose joined them, mostly for the midday meal, but he rarely saw her at breakfast or dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose. She made him feel things he couldn’t quite name.  His heart beat faster and his palms grew sweaty when she was near.  He felt a flutter in his stomach when she smiled or laughed, which happened more as of late since they’d embarked on their little friendship. He missed her when they were apart and he thought of her constantly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking something must be wrong with him, he consulted his holopad.  It was old, and he wasn’t permitted to connect to the holonet, but its database was suitable to his needs.  He poured over all the medical logs he could access.  Nothing seemed to match his symptoms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frustrated, he continued his search through the database.  The first mention he found of anything closely resembling what he was feeling came not from a medical, or even a scientific journal, but from a romance holonovel.  That couldn’t be right, could it?  Nevertheless, Hux had always been a fastidious student, so he continued his exploration on the topic.  Once he’d completed his research, he came to the irrefutable conclusion that he was in love with Rose Tico. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what to do about it?  They were friendly now, yes, but Rose had only decided to befriend him for the benefit of the younglings.  He was sure she still saw him as a monster.  That wasn’t about to stop him, though.  Despite what some thought, he hadn’t been appointed the youngest General in the history of the First Order out of nepotism.  His ambition had driven him there. He was sharp, a tactical genius with strategy on his side.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now his ambition had changed, and with it he would have to change tactics.  So he returned to his research.  In the end, there was only one logical solution. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>More often than not, Finn escorted Hux back to his quarters at the end of the day.  They fell into an easy rapport. After all, it had been Finn’s idea in the first place to enlist Hux in managing the younglings.  They also shared a past, of sorts.  Yes, their individual experiences in the First Order differed greatly, but in many ways the Order had its own culture, a culture that no longer existed and Hux was still getting used to that.  Finn had had more time to adjust to the culture shock, but it was still there to a degree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One night, as they made their way to the residential area of camp, Hux decided to implement the first step to his plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help but notice there are some families among your numbers,” he observed casually.  “Is that common in the Resistance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn shrugged, “Yes and no.  A lot of our members come from planets that have been exploited or destroyed by the Order.  It only makes sense that families would fight together against the Order. But then there are many whose families are all dead, killed by the Order.  I’d say they make up the majority of the Resistance”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see; and what about Ms. Tico? Did her family join the Resistance with her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She and her sister joined together.  Paige was a good pilot, one of the best,” Finn’s voice grew wistful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She died in the war during the evacuation of D’Qar.  Managed to destroy your ship, though. She died a hero.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux felt a knot in his gut. He did not like to think he was directly responsible for something that would have caused Rose pain. “I see,” he stated simply. “And her parents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t talk about them much, but I’m pretty sure they died back on Hays Minor before she and Paige left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see… You know, for a movement that talks so much about family, there seems to be very little family to be had.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Family isn’t just about blood, Hux.  We might not all be related, but the Resistance is a family.  We’ve all seen each other through a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux mulled over this a moment as they approached the door to his quarters.  “So that would make General Organa the head of your family, yes?” he finally concluded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I guess so, yeah, if you want to look at it that way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent,” he whispered to himself.  “Thank you, FN-2187. This conversation has been most enlightening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Finn!” he heard the other man yell through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux smirked. They might have rapport, but that didn’t mean he didn’t also love antagonizing the man that had broken his Rose’s heart. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Having gotten the information he needed from Finn, Hux set the next step of his plan into motion when his escort arrived to retrieve him in the morning. It was the young blond woman who always insisted on wearing her hair in two buns.  Hux thought it to be ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I require an audience with General Organa,” he informed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pursed her lips before nodding in acquiescence and marching him to the General’s ready room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“General Hux, to what do I owe this...pleasure?” The elder general didn’t seem at all surprised to see him.  He’d heard rumors she was force-sensitive like her brother had been; perhaps she sensed his desire to speak with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive the intrusion, General Organa, but I must speak to you at once.” He glanced around the room at the other women gathered there. “It is… of a private nature.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia observed him for a moment before dismissing her officers, ensuring them she felt no ill will from their guest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I offer you some tea, General?” she asked, pouring herself a cup from her teapot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catching the aroma, Hux’s mouth watered. “Is that Tarine Tea?” He licked his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked. “It is.  Quite strong, too.  I don’t usually indulge, but I was craving it this morning. I must have known you’d be stopping by.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’d be much obliged,” he spoke quietly as he took the seat across the table from her, accepting the cup she poured for him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had Tarine Tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, what is it you’ve come to speak to me about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After savoring a sip of the tea, he cleared his throat. “Yes, well.  It has come to my attention that as the head of the Resistance, you are also the de facto head of family for many of its members.  As such, I would like to formally request permission to court Ms. Rose Tico.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia promptly spit out the tea in her mouth before dissolving into a coughing fit.  Fortunately, she’d managed to turn a bit so as to avoid spraying Hux with the tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear,” Hux muttered, passing a napkin across to her. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she recovered from her coughing fit, she waved a hand dismissively. “I’m fine. Well. I can honestly say that was not what I expected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Leia observed him. She finally spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s very sweet of you to ask,” was all she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... So do you agree?” She smiled and shook her head. His heart plummeted. “Oh, I see. Very well, I shall honor your wishes. Thank you for the tea.” He stood quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you misunderstand me,” she reached for his wrist, urging him to sit again. “Armitage, may I call you Armitage?” He nodded dumbly. “Armitage, this isn’t the Order. Kriff, it isn’t even the Republic.  Things aren’t quite so formal here.  You don’t need my permission to pursue Rose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” his brow knit together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of the people you see here grew up on outer rim planets where our customs have little to no value.  Add to that the fact we’ve all been fighting a war most our lives, romance tends to fall to the wayside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’ve seen couples among your ranks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia chuckled. “Indeed you have.  But I guarantee you none of them asked my permission to court.  Besides, courtship tends to get in the way of things anyway. It certainly did for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you were married to General Solo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was. But he didn’t court me,” she smiled as if reflecting on a fond memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean to tell me he didn’t properly woo a Princess of Alderaan?”  Hux seemed to be offended on her behalf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh he wooed me, alright,” she smirked, “just not through official channels.” Seeing Hux’s embarrassment at the implication she chuckled. “Scandalous, isn’t it? You should have seen Mon Mothma’s face when I advised her I’d be marrying the man of my choosing and not the prince the New Republic had handpicked to court me, but that’s a story for another day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know any other way,” Hux finally spoke, his eyes lost. “I only know rules and regulations.  I understand courtship.  It makes sense to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia smiled sympathetically. “I know. Look, Armitage,” she took his hand and leaned across the table, “if it makes you feel better, you have my blessing.  For what it’s worth, I think you two could be good for each other.  Just know that Rose may not understand all the courtship rituals you and I are used to. Keep it simple. Let her know you care for her and the rest will fall into place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do care for her. More than anything,” Hux breathed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you do,” she squeezed his hand, “I can feel it.  That’s why you have my blessing. Now, let’s get you some more tea to go. You’ve got younglings to chase after, after all.” She winked, pouring him another cup of tea.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” he stood, leaning on his cane with one hand, holding the mug in the other. “Thank you, General,” he nodded before heading toward the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he’d left, Leia sat sipping her tea with a smile on her face.  She missed Han with every fiber of her being, but seeing new love budding made her happy. Hux and Rose could not be more different than Han and Leia in personality, but she knew something about love, and she knew that’s what she felt from Hux when he spoke about Rose. She just hoped Rose would be able to see past his gruff exterior and accept him into her heart just as Hux had accepted her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Courtship Rituals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Armitage ventures into unchartered territory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started slow.  Hux continued his intelligence gathering.  Through interrogation disguised as casual conversations with Finn, Jannah, and on occasion Poe, Beaumont or Kaydel, he learned quite a bit about the object of his affection.  For one, he learned the reason she rarely joined him and the younglings for breakfast and dinner was because she was pulling double duty.  After finishing with the younglings for the day she would commence her regular duties, repairing X-wings, droids, and whatever else required her technical expertise.  In the mornings, if she wasn’t finishing up repairs from the night before, she was sleeping in until the last possible minute.  It certainly explained why she often showed up to meet him and the children with a half-eaten ration bar in one hand, a cup of caf in the other.  He’d initially thought her lazy and undisciplined, but knowing what he knew now, he admired her work ethic.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also gathered intel through observation.  Seeing as he spent at least eight hours a day with Rose, he observed quite a bit.  She liked cream in her caf, but no sugar, which seemed antithetical to her tastes in food as she always ate her dessert first at meals, savoring it as though it was the finest delicacy in the galaxy.  It was a habit that drove him crazy as the children would follow suit, despite his protests and insistence that they must eat their proper meals before being allowed dessert.  Rose would just smile and say, “Come on, Hux. Life’s uncertain. Eat dessert first!” As though that brought some kind of order to the ensuing sugar-induced chaos.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she drew pictures with the children, Rose most often selected yellow to color her pictures, suggesting it was perhaps her favorite color.  Hux found that fitting as the color was bright and cheerful, much as she was.  She adored when the younglings asked her for hugs.  If Hux noticed Rose seemed sad, tired or stressed, he would quietly suggest to the child nearest him, “Wouldn’t you like a hug from Ms. Tico?”  His heart warmed every time the younglings took him up on his suggestion, resulting in a beautiful smile from Rose as she wrapped her arms around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with all this accumulated data, Hux wasn’t entirely sure how to proceed.  The moment Pryde had discovered he was the traitor, his assets were frozen and absorbed into the First Order’s coffers, so he no longer had an independent income with which to shower Rose with gifts.  Moreover, he couldn’t go anywhere or do anything outside his quarters without a babysitter.  She deserved everything, yet he could give her nothing it seemed. He was going to have to get creative.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rose was exhausted.  Even with the war over, there was so much to be done.  They were still repairing the ships that had returned from the Battle of Exegol, and not just the Resistance fleet. They’d offered their assistance to all those who’d backed them up in the battle.  She didn’t regret for one second volunteering to help with the younglings, but there were days like today, when she’d been up through most of the night working on repairs, that she would kill for a day off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d managed to create a classroom of sorts.  It mostly consisted of sheets of scrap metal balanced on barrels to create tables, and crates stacked to create seating.  It was here she found Hux with the children.  Beaumont was at the front of the classroom, leading their history lesson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late,” she muttered, sliding into the seat next to Hux before taking another sip of her caf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” he whispered as he slid something over in front of her on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” her brow crinkled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux uncovered a dish revealing a cup of porridge surrounded by fresh fruit on the side. “Don’t pretend you’ve had breakfast.  I know for a fact that breakfast service stopped in the mess hall forty-five minutes ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got this… for me?” Rose was bewildered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well I can’t have you fainting on me simply because you can’t be bothered to keep your strength up.” He glanced over at her, “I tried to keep it warm, but I’m afraid it might not be -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” she gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Hux.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a tightlipped nod before returning his attention to the younglings’ history lesson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that it became something of a ritual.  Hux would have breakfast waiting for Rose when she managed to join him and the younglings in the morning.  She found it curious, but didn’t think about it too much. Hux insisted it was only logical that his partner be able to focus on the task at hand without her belly rumbling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought it a little odd that he’d started giving her his drawings after their Arts and Crafts sessions with the children.  He never handed them to her directly, but rather would send Arich, his drawing buddy, over with it.  Hux and Arich would sit together, and he would ask Arich what he should draw today.  Sometimes it was an animal, other times a starship, or a tree, or a person, but no matter what it was, it was always beautiful.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux would say, “I think Ms. Tico would like this very much, don’t you?” When Arich agreed he would continue, “Very good.  Would you mind delivering it to her?  I’m afraid my leg is quite sore at the moment,” and every time Arich would agree and cross the room to Rose, presenting her with the drawing.  In the meantime, Rose may or may not have created a gallery wall in her quarters, consisting entirely of Hux’s drawings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day they were taking the younglings for a nature walk around the perimeter of the camp.  Rose led the way with Hux again taking up the rear.  Once they’d made a full circle, they returned to the meadow they’d begun in.  Rose took a seat on the usual log while the children continued to play. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Rose saw Hux approaching, she smiled, “How’s your leg holding up, old man?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remarkably well considering,” he breathed out.  He remained standing before her, his posture stiff. “I, um…” she thought she caught a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks behind his beard, “Er, that is, well I, erm, here.”  He thrust his hand out, presenting a small bouquet of delicate yellow wildflowers he’d clearly picked somewhere along their walk.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, “For me?” He nodded. “What for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought they were pretty,” he spoke softly, “and well, they made me think of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing he was still awkwardly looming over her with his arm stretched out to her, she gently took the bouquet from his hand, ignoring how her heart raced when her fingers brushed his. “Thank you,” she smiled shyly, “but why would you think of me?”  She tucked one of the flowers behind her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They shine bright as the sun, much as you do,” his voice seemed to rumble from somewhere deep in his chest.  Neither of them could look away from the other. Hux’s gaze was intense, almost boring through Rose, his hands gripping his cane tightly as his whole body leaned toward her.  Rose’s mouth fell open slightly while her brow furrowed. It was as though she’d made a revelation while simultaneously trying to solve a puzzle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Hux shook himself out of whatever trance it seemed he’d fallen into. “Well, I suppose I shall tend to the younglings.”  He turned briskly and made his way out into the field where he took up the role of referee for a game of huttball some of the children were playing, leaving Rose to her confusing thoughts and feelings. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rose had the rare night off that evening, so she decided to join her friends for a game of sabacc.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thanked Beaumont as he handed her a fox beer before glancing at the hand Finn had dealt her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with the flower, Rose?” Kaydel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde tapped behind her own ear in indication.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Rose’s hand brushed against the flower still tucked behind her ear. “It was the weirdest thing. Hux gave it to me after our walk with the younglings today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn and Jannah exchanged a look. Kaydel just grinned. “Oh did he now?” the blonde asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like someone’s caught the eye of the big, bad general,” Beaumont teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Rose’s face scrunched up. “No, he’s just… I dunno, trying to be nice or something.  Fit in. Come on, he’s nice to you guys, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He tolerates us, Rose,” Finn leveled her with a look.  “He’s polite, but you know what his favorite topic is when he’s talking to us is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” he continued. “All he does is ask about you. What you like, what you dislike, your history. He thinks he’s being smooth, but it’s really obvious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose, he’s courting you,” Jannah leveled her with a look as though she were a very slow child.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose just started laughing. “Okay, good one guys. You can stop pulling my leg now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaydel asked, “Seriously, Rose? How are you so blaster-brained, you’re the only one who doesn’t see it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He brings you breakfast every day,” Beaumont stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He got tired of me being distracted in the mornings.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He gives you his dessert every day at lunch,” Kaydel offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t like sweets.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think I haven’t noticed those General Hux originals lining the walls in your quarters?” Jannah challenged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you - wait, what were you doing in my quarters?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, Rose, a guy doesn’t just bring a girl flowers just to be nice,” Finn declared. “I may still be getting used to life outside the Order, but even I know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Poe burst through the door before swinging one of the chairs around, straddling the back. “What’d I miss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know.  We were just talking about Hux’s little crush on our Rosie,” Kaydel smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe snorted. “Oh, that. Poor bastard’s got it bad. Pretty obvious if you ask me.” He rapped his knuckles on the table. “Alright, deal me in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose felt nauseous. “Here, take my hand,” she passed her cards over to Poe.  “I forgot I have an early morning, I’m gonna call it a night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe shrugged. “Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose scurried out of the room, back to her quarters.  As the door slid shut behind her, she glanced up at the wall she’d pinned all Hux’s drawings up on.  Kriff, what was she going to do?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor, clueless Rose. What do you think she'll do?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rose wrestles with her feelings regarding General Hux.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the little bombshell her friends dropped on her, Rose didn’t know how to act around Hux. Surely it was all just a bunch of dwang, right? There was no way Starkiller was interested in her, not in that way.  Even if he was, which he most definitely was not, she obviously wasn’t interested in him.  He was a terrible, evil man, a genocidal maniac with no conscience or sense of remorse. So what if he was unerringly kind and gentle with the younglings? Or that he’d suddenly taken an interest in Rose’s wellbeing?  Or that he really was quite handsome once you got past - Nope! Best not to think along those lines.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose started watching Hux more closely, just to see what her friends said they saw.  She noticed that the way he smiled at her was different from the way he smiled at the younglings; moreover, he didn’t smile at her peers at all. At most they got a smirk out of him, and even then it was usually at their expense after an exchange of wits (which he almost always won).  His laugh was different too.  With the children he chuckled; when Rose made him laugh it seemed to emanate from deep within his core, a deep rumble that would make its way up until it spilled from his lips, a moment of pure joy crossing his features.  It most definitely was not a sound that made Rose feel all warm and tingly, nope, not at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never touched her, but neither did he object when she would initiate contact. Rose was a tactile person by nature, and since she and Hux had agreed to get along it just came to her naturally.  A friendly shoulder bump as they joked around with each other; a quick arm squeeze to show she appreciated something he’d done for her or the younglings; offering her hand to help him stand up when his leg was bothering him.  Oh kriff, had she been leading him on?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This had to stop, but how?  He continued to bring her breakfast.  To refuse it would be a waste of resources, and besides she really was famished in the morning.  But dessert, surely she could do something about the desserts.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no thank you,” she politely declined one day, sliding the dessert Hux passed her way back to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned. “Well I’m certainly not going to eat it. It’s only logical you should take it off my hands. Otherwise it will go to waste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose shrugged. “Share it with the younglings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux snorted. “And wind up with a flock of wild porgs? I think not.” He winked at Geela, who was sitting across from him. She giggled in response. He slid the plate back across toward Rose. “Go on then. It’s not like you to turn down dessert.  What was your motto again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Life’s uncertain, eat dessert first!” Geela and Arich chorused cheerfully around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, that’s right,” Hux’s eyes sparkled.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose grit her teeth together.  The smarmy bastard knew what he was doing, knew she wouldn’t be nasty with the children there.  “Fine,” she ground out. “If it will make you happy, I’ll eat your dessert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think, children? Would that make us happy?” He surveyed the surrounding younglings.  They nodded eagerly.  “It’s settled then,” he smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose glared as she aggressively stabbed her fork into the confection, none too happy with how pleased he was with himself. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Hux continued performing little niceties for Rose.  If she tried to decline them, he’d manipulate the situation by getting the younglings in on it, knowing she’d never deny them.  No matter how hard she tried to discourage his behavior, he persisted.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to maintain a physical distance between them, but he always found an excuse to move closer to her.  She made a conscious effort not to touch him. To her surprise, he started reaching out to her, as though he missed the contact. A touch to the elbow to get her attention, asking for a hand up instead of waiting for her to offer. There was even one morning, she’d been working on repairs before reporting for youngling duty, when he’d reached up his gloved hand to wipe a bit of engine grease off her cheek.  He’d promptly turned bright red and shuffled across the room, away from her, not noticing the shaky breath she released in his wake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This week’s group activity was a modified game of huttball (modified to make it safe for the younger children).  Jannah and Finn were coaching one team, Poe and Beaumont coaching the other.  Rose, not knowing the first thing about huttball, and Hux, more than happy to relegate coaching duty to someone else, opted to simply observe the game.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose was having trouble focusing on the game. She could feel Hux’s presence next to her, hear his every breath, the crunch of the leaves under his boots every time he shifted his position. It was the first time since the hike they’d been in each other’s presence without the children immediately surrounding them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feigning a casual air, Hux leaned over to pluck something off the ground before reaching a hand out to offer it to her.  Rose looked down to see another flower in his hand.  Feeling a rush of heat, she grabbed it, crushing it in her hand and dashing it to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it,” she hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux blanched, glancing down at the cruelly discarded flower. “Stop what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose stood to face him. “This,” she pointed her fingers back and forth between them, “whatever this is. Just stop it. I’m not going to be a part of your little game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed, “And what game is that, Ms. Tico?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop acting like you… like you like me, like that. I don’t know what you’re scheming, but I’m not falling for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” his voice was cool. “And if I told you this was no game? That my only goal was to convey how… how I hold you in the highest esteem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose scoffed. “Don’t give me that Bantha poodoo. You’re probably not even capable of real feelings. You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>murderer. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s all you’ll ever be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux stood slowly, towering over her, his nostrils flaring in anger. “Perhaps you’re right.  After all, I’m just a monster, aren’t I? Very well. I won’t deny what I’ve done. I won’t pretend I didn’t understand my actions, or that I didn’t believe they were right and just, but that doesn’t change how I feel about you, Ms. Tico. You’ve no right to deny me that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no,” Rose shook her head, stepping away from him. “Whatever you think you’re feeling, it’s not real. It’s just Zygerrian Syndrome. Yes! That’s it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zygerrian Syndrome, are you daft?” Hux sneered in offense. “Do you really think me such a sculag as to succumb to that druk? Honestly, you are the most infuriatingly stubborn woman in the galaxy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” Poe was rushing over, a fake grin plastered on his face. “What’s going on? Little ears are listening, you know.”  Neither Rose or Hux had noticed their little tiff had escalated into a shouting match. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux regained his composure, though his face was still tense. “Merely a disagreement, right, Ms. Tico?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Rose ground out. “Poe can you handle him for awhile?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, well I’ve got the kids but -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she didn’t let him finish before storming off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lover’s quarrel?” Poe asked the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start with me, Dameron,” Hux bit out as he sat back down on the log. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rose didn’t know how long she’d been walking off her rage, but her legs were growing tired and her lungs burned.  She was heading back to camp when she came across the leader of the Resistance meditating. The general must have noticed her presence because she opened her eyes and turned her head toward Rose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! General Organa, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia shook her head dismissively. “Not to worry, I was just wrapping up anyway.” She patted the boulder next to her. “Come, rest. You look exhausted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose sat tentatively next to the general.  Leia passed her a canteen which she took gratefully. “Thanks,” she took a sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are the younglings?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose smiled, thinking of Geela, Arich and the others. “They’re good.  Playing huttball today, which I really don’t get, but they all seemed to be having fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how are things with General Hux?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose frowned. “He - permission to speak freely, general?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia quirked an eyebrow before answering in the affirmative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, to be blunt, I can’t stand him. I mean, sure, he’s surprisingly good with the younglings; but I can’t stand the way he looks at me, or talks to me, or the way he thinks he’s so sneaky, trying to be nice to me. I just can’t figure out his angle. It’s driving me crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia smiled, “Ah, to be young and in love again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In love?! What the chuba?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose,” she took the younger woman’s hand, “I know for a fact that General Hux means no ill will toward you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My friends say the same thing.  Jannah even suggested he was courting me,” she rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is,” Leia released her hand and shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s courting you, Rose, at least as best as he knows how.  He came to me and explicitly asked my permission to court you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose jumped up to stand and face her general. “And you - you gave him permission?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia chuckled. “No, but I did give my blessing. It was important to him.  I sensed no deceit or ill will from him.  He only has one goal in mind where you’re concerned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose felt her cheeks heat up. “He wants to marry me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia nodded. “His intentions are good, if a bit old-fashioned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, how could I possibly marry him? He’s a monster. He’s done terrible things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has done terrible things,” Leia conceded, “but then none of us are without our flaws.  Are there truly terrible people in the galaxy? Yes. I’ve met them. The Emperor comes to mind. But there is good in Armitage, I can feel it. He just needs someone who can help him see it in himself.  I know something about redemption. It’s not easy, and it can’t be attained alone.  I doubt my father could have returned to the light without Luke’s love for him, or Ben without Rey’s,” she said this last part quietly, the grief for her son still fresh.  “Armitage has a chance at a long, happy life, filled with love. Don’t make him wait till the end, Rose.”  She paused. “You know, a wise woman once said we can’t win by fighting what we hate, but by saving what we love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But General, I don’t love him. I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia smiled, “Search your feelings, Rose.  Don’t let fear keep you from caring for him.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Not long after, Rose escorted Leia back to camp.  It was suppertime in the mess hall, but Rose didn’t think she could hold anything down at the moment, so she returned to her quarters.  As she approached, she noticed there was something tacked to her door.  Moving closer, she found a piece of parchment there with her name on it.  She took it down before entering her quarters and sitting on her bed. She unfolded the parchment and found a note there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest Ms. Tico,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You once asked me how I would describe you and I, in my cowardice, deflected the question at the time.  However, it has come to my attention that in doing so I may have given an erroneous impression of my regard for you.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you were to ask this question of me today, I would answer gladly. Ms. Tico, you are quite possibly the single brightest star in the galaxy.  I marvel at the fact that I have the good fortune to spend every day in your company. Your smile alone could brighten even the rainiest Arkanian day, and I daresay I would gladly destroy anyone who takes that smile away, even when that someone is me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I deeply regret our earlier disagreement. You are correct in that I do not deserve your compassion, but I feel I must set the record straight, lest there be any further misunderstanding.  Please know I intend no ill will toward you or your friends. If my affections have made you uncomfortable, I apologize. Say the word and I will cease and desist, though I do hope you will give me a chance to prove myself worthy of you.  Your happiness is my only wish.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely Yours,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>General Armitage Hux</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose wiped a tear from her eye.  She’d been so mean to him, antagonizing him these last several days, yet here he was apologizing to her.  Guilt twisted in her gut. General Organa was right. He was trying.  Rose didn’t know that she returned Hux’s feelings, but she knew she couldn’t keep pushing him away.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seeing as Stockholm doesn't exist in the Star Wars universe, I had to use a different word for Stockholm Syndrome, so I just found the first thing related to kidnapping I could find on Wookiepedia.  Hopefully it translated okay and y'all still got what I was trying to say there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Something There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rose starts to see Hux in a new light.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"There's something sweet, and almost kind<br/>But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined<br/>And now he's dear, and so unsure<br/>I wonder why I didn't see it there before"<br/>-- 'Something There', Disney's Beauty &amp; the Beast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose managed to wake early enough to make it to the mess hall in time for breakfast the next day.  She wanted to talk to Hux before they had to put all their focus on the younglings, and besides, it seemed rude to expect him to bring breakfast to her again after what happened yesterday.  </p>
<p>She found him sitting alone, sipping from a mug, reading something on his holopad. It seemed she’d woken so early, even the younglings hadn’t arrived for breakfast.  He’d yet to see her, so she poured herself a cup of caf before making her way to his table.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she greeted softly. </p>
<p>“Ms. Tico,” he stood swiftly. He was trying to hide it, but she could tell he was nervous.  “Good Morning.”</p>
<p>“Morning. Um… is this seat taken?”</p>
<p>“Not at all,” he gestured for her to sit, waiting until she was settled to sit again himself. </p>
<p>“I, um, I wanted to apologize, for yesterday.  I shouldn’t have said those things about you. You’ve been helping us out here. It wasn’t fair of me to lash out like that. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“The fault is mine,” Hux cut in hastily. “You weren’t wrong about me, per se. I’m - I’m not a good man, Ms. Tico.” He cast his eyes downward. “But you make me want to be one.” Rose wasn’t sure what to say to that. When she didn’t respond, Hux cleared his throat and ask, “Did you get my note?”</p>
<p>A blush rose to Rose’s cheeks. “I did. Hux, it was very sweet of you to say those things.”</p>
<p>“I meant every word,” his eyes darted back up to meet hers. His gaze took her breath away. </p>
<p>“Miss Rose!” a little voice squealed from across the room before bounding over to the table.  Before either adult could speak, Geela had practically pounced onto the bench next to Rose. “Miss Rose, are you going to have breakfast with us today?”</p>
<p>“I am, Geela,” Rose wrapped an arm around the girl.  “Do you want to help me go fix my plate?” The girl nodded enthusiastically.  “Okay, let’s go. Perhaps we should get something for General Hux, too?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Geela agreed and they both stood.</p>
<p>“That’s really not necessary,” Hux protested. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” she squeezed his shoulder. “Besides, someone has to save our seats,” she smiled.</p>
<p>He gave her a tight-lipped nod. “I suppose I can do that.”</p>
<p>“It’s settled then. Come on, Geela, let’s see what Chef’s serving.”</p><hr/>
<p>Slowly, but surely, Hux and Rose settled back into their pseudo-friendship, though Hux wanted it to be more. After the unfortunate incident, as he’d taken to calling it, he’d become a bit bolder in his pursuits, but just a bit. He didn’t want to scare her off, after all. </p>
<p>She’d started to join him and the younglings more often for meals, but he still brought breakfast to her on the mornings she couldn’t, be it for work or sleep.  He made a point to be close to her whenever possible, and he still shared his dessert with her.  </p>
<p>As Rose approached one morning, Hux was nowhere to be found, or so it seemed.  It wasn’t until she heard his voice, talking one of the younglings through their math lesson that she noticed the vibrant red hair jutting out over the smaller bodies around him. </p>
<p>She blinked once, twice. No wonder she hadn’t noticed him. Gone was his First Order uniform! Instead of the black fabric that usually wrapped around his body all the way up to his throat, he appeared to be wearing an older style, white collared shirt, revealing his pale neck and chest. While he still wore his own boots, the pants he wore bore a red racing stripe down the side.  When he saw Rose he smiled and quietly made his way over to her. </p>
<p>“What happened to your uniform?” Rose could not pull her eyes away. </p>
<p>Hux frowned. “Oh. Yes. Geela was not feeling well this morning. Before I was able to get her to the medbay, she saw fit to release the contents of her stomach onto the closest surface; in this case, me. Unfortunately, I’ve cycled through my uniforms so I will have to wait until the quartermaster has laundered them before I can be properly dressed again.  Finn managed to convince the Wookie to loan me his former companion’s clothing in the meantime. Apparently the man did not believe in buttons.” He fiddled with the open V-neck collar, suddenly feeling quite exposed in front of Rose.</p>
<p>Rose’s eyebrows disappeared behind her bangs. “Chewie let you borrow Han’s clothes?!”</p>
<p>“Han?”</p>
<p>“Han Solo? General Organa’s late husband?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he blanched. “I had no idea.” He scratched at his beard. “It’s not like there was much of an option.  We tried a number of garb from the inventory, but none fit me quite right. It seems your movement is one made up entirely of very short, angry people,” he smirked.</p>
<p>Rose smirked right back, hands on her hips. “You calling me short, old man?”</p>
<p>“Perish the thought,” he smiled down at her, leaning forward on his cane a bit. “Come. Have breakfast. I’ll return to the children’s lessons.”</p>
<p>They parted ways, Rose proceeding to the plate Hux had brought for her, Hux back to his math tutoring.  She had to admit she liked what she saw.  Without the black, First Order garb, Hux seemed much less severe; it was like seeing a whole different person.  Seeing him like this, she could admit that he was maybe, just a little bit, nice to look at… and maybe that was okay.</p><hr/>
<p>Hux was eventually able to return to his uniform, much to Rose’s dismay, but she noticed the way he would sometimes leave the collar open a bit, or forget his gloves back in his quarters, and were his eyes always so green?</p>
<p>They were getting along better than ever, but that didn’t mean they didn’t still bicker.  Today’s argument?  Whether or not it was safe for the younglings to join the X-wing pilots for low-level test flights within the atmosphere of the planet. </p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” Hux protested. </p>
<p>“Oh come on, Hux.  My mother would take me up in her ore digger when I was their age.  It’s no big deal.”</p>
<p>“An ore digger is not an X-wing. How is this even up for debate?”</p>
<p>“It’s not even really a test flight.  They’ll be flying low to the ground at safe speeds, just to give the younglings a feel for it.”</p>
<p>“What possible use do they have for getting the feel for one of those deathtraps? I thought we were teaching them how to be contributing members of society, not to be a bunch of flyboys.”</p>
<p>“Okay, first off, they’re not deathtraps; I would know since I, you know, work on them! Second-”</p>
<p>“Are you two married?” a little voice interrupted Rose’s tirade.  </p>
<p>Hux and Rose froze before turning their gaze on the youngling.  It was Geela.</p>
<p>“No, of course not!” Rose protested, not noticing how Hux flinched at her words. “Why would you ask that, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>The girl shrugged, turning back to her drawing. “My Ada and Ama used to fight like you. Ama said it was ‘cause they loved each other so much they couldn’t keep their feelings inside.”</p>
<p>Rose sat across from the girl, suddenly excited that they might get a lead on Geela’s family.  “Geela, sweetie, do you remember your mother and father?” The girl nodded. “Can you tell us about them?”</p>
<p>She kept the girl engaged in conversation, careful not to push too hard, but peppering questions in that might help glean more information on her parentage. Hux stayed close, also lending an ear to the girl’s answers.</p>
<p>Later that evening, she and Hux were walking back from the children’s bunk where they’d put them to bed. He’d been quiet ever since Geela’s revelation, though Rose continued to prattle on in her excitement that they might find Geela’s family. </p>
<p>Realising her companion hadn’t lent much to the conversation, Rose nudged him with her elbow. “Hux, aren’t you excited? Geela could be the first youngling we reunite with her family.”</p>
<p>Hux stopped and watched her for a moment. They were facing each other, both their faces bathed in moonlight.  “Would it really be so awful? Being married to me?” his voice was barely louder than a whisper.</p>
<p>“What?” Rose felt heat rise to her cheeks.  </p>
<p>“When Geela asked earlier, when she suggested that we might be married, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, you spared no time in correcting her.”</p>
<p>“Hux,” Rose answered slowly. “Geela is a child. She doesn’t understand these things.”</p>
<p>“Then perhaps I too am a child,” Hux snapped, “for I don’t understand either. Ms. Tico, I’ve made no secret of my admiration for you.  I’ve gone through the proper channels, and as best as possible I’ve tried to make my intentions clear, though I realise I’m not able to offer much at the moment. Is the very thought of marrying me so offensive to you?”</p>
<p>Rose’s head was spinning. She hadn’t meant to hurt him, yet here was Armitage Hux, General of the First Order, looking like she’d kicked his puppy.  </p>
<p>“Hux, it’s not like that. That’s not how this works. We barely know each other, how could we possibly get married?”</p>
<p>He furrowed his brow. “Is that something that’s expected of married couples?”</p>
<p>“Well… yeah.”</p>
<p>“I see. Have I not accumulated enough data then?” He was genuinely confused. “I know how you take your caf, what your preferred foods are. I know the younglings make you happy.” He smiled. “I know you have the most beautiful laugh in all the galaxy. I could listen to you laugh all day. But it’s not enough. I need more data,” he frowned.</p>
<p>“Data? No,” Rose chuckled. “We’re not droids, Hux, you can’t just break us down into data. I mean, sure, knowing those things, that’s a start. But there’s more to me than that. Just like there must be more to you than… than…”</p>
<p>“Than being a monster,” he whispered. </p>
<p>“Oh, Hux,” she took his hand and his heart leapt into his throat, “I was going to say your uniform.  I’m sorry. I never should have called you a monster.”</p>
<p>“No matter. You were right.”</p>
<p>“No,” she spoke firmly, “I wasn’t.  You’ve done bad things. We both know that. But a monster wouldn’t care for these younglings the way you do. A monster wouldn’t draw pictures with Arich, or let Geela puke all over him when she was sick.” She giggled when he grimaced at the mention of that. </p>
<p>“Perhaps I was better off being a monster,” he muttered, allowing himself a half-smile when that made her laugh.</p>
<p>“Tell you what,” Rose continued. “Let’s promise each other that we’ll get to know one another before any decisions are made about… about us. Can you do that?”</p>
<p>“I would do anything for you, Ms.Tico.”</p>
<p>She blushed. “Okay then. Let’s start by maybe calling me Rose?”</p>
<p>“Rose,” he smiled. “And you may call me Armitage.”</p>
<p>“Armitage then,” she grinned. “Well, Armitage, it looks like you’re stuck with me as your escort tonight.  Shall we?”</p>
<p>“After you, Rose,” he smiled as he followed the path after her to his quarters. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Out of the mouths of babes, eh?  Thank the stars for Geela. Otherwise these two might just talk circles around each other!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Nice Day for a Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rose and Hux spend their day off together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Upping the rating just in case, due to language.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux hadn’t felt like this in...well, ever.  It was as if a great burden had been lifted off his chest. The sky seemed bluer, the trees greener, and he swore the birds chirped more sweetly. And it was all because of one woman: his Rose.  </p>
<p>Ever since their moonlight encounter, they’d grown closer, and Rose seemed to be more receptive to his attentions. They were spending more time together.  On occasion he’d join her in her regular duties on the X-wing and other repairs.  She’d been surprised at his technical abilities, which of course led to the reveal that he wasn’t just a tactical genius but an engineering genius.  Hux couldn’t deny the pride he felt at her praise. Even so, while they were indeed able to accomplish more together, it didn’t stop Rose from trying to do more work. Hux saw it as his duty to convince her to stop at a reasonable hour for her own sake.  The change was obvious; she seemed better rested and cheerier after those evenings Hux joined her.  </p>
<p>They’d also taken to spending what little free time they had together.  General Organa declared the seventh day each cycle as a day off for the youngling’s primary caretakers, assigning that duty to others on that day.  Hux and Rose still tended to spend those days together, sometimes alone, though there were days she convinced him to join her and her friends for some sort of activity.  </p>
<p>Initially, Hux had had to bite his tongue to keep from being rude to them, but in time he found himself tolerating them more.  He’d of course already struck an accord with FN-2187, and Jannah he didn’t mind so much.  He genuinely liked talking with Beaumont.  He found the man to be his intellectual equal, and they’d often discuss politics, history and philosophy together.  Kaydel had started to warm to him, likely out of loyalty to Rose.  Even Poe had proven… adequate company.  The more time he spent with the hotheaded pilot, the more he realised he wasn’t necessarily singling Hux out when he teased him; it seemed to be how he communicated with everyone.  So rather than getting his hackles up, Hux tried his best to simply go with the flow of the witty banter.  If nothing else, it made Rose laugh, and if that was the only benefit of voluntarily spending time with Dameron, then it was well worth it. </p>
<p>Today was one such day off, though Hux was glad he would have Rose to himself today. His restrictions had been relaxed a bit, so he didn’t require an escort during daylight hours, so long as he stayed within campgrounds.  He’d discovered something near the edge of camp that he wanted to show Rose, so she’d insisted they take a picnic and make a day of it.  But as he approached the spot where they’d agreed to meet, he was distressed to find Rose crying. </p>
<p>“Rose, my love,” he hurried over to her, wincing a bit when his leg protested his kneeling before her. “What is it? Who’s upset you so?  Say the word, and I’ll make them pay. I’ll tear their very existence from the galaxy for causing you such pain.”  His eyes were intense, though his touch on her hand was soft.</p>
<p>Rose expelled a dry laugh through her tears. “That’s very sweet, but let’s maybe lay off the death and destruction?”  </p>
<p>“If that is what you wish.”</p>
<p>“Besides, we’d have to go to the other edge of the galaxy to get to them anyway,” she spat bitterly.</p>
<p>“Get who? What is it, my sweet?”</p>
<p>She sighed. “I just talked to Finn.  They found Arich’s parents on Lothal, just as you suspected. We sent a communique letting them know we’d liberated him from the Order and were ready to help get him settled back home with them. But,” the tears started streaming down her face again, “they don’t want him back. Said he was a burden, that if the Order hadn’t made their offer first they’d have sold him to the Hutts. What kind of parent does that, Armitage? What kind of parent doesn’t want their child?”</p>
<p>Hux felt an icy lump form in his gut, even as he tried to wipe away her tears. “More than you can imagine, I’m afraid.” </p>
<p>“I just don’t understand.”</p>
<p>Hux smiled softly at her. “Of course you don’t, my dear. You’re too kind and good to understand, that much is clear.  But I’ve seen it; I’ve known it. Trust me when I say it’s better for him that he stays with us than with parents that rue the day he came into existence,” he bit that last bit out bitterly. </p>
<p>“Armitage?” He flinched in surprise when Rose touched his face. Her little brow crinkled. “Is that how you joined the First Order?”</p>
<p>He let out a shaky breath. Dare he tell her? Would she think less of him if she knew he was nothing but a filthy little bastard? “Not exactly,” he began. “I was born into the order, my father a commandant. But I wasn’t what he expected or intended.  He made no secret of the disdain he held for me. It wasn’t until Admiral Sloane took pity on me that I found myself on the path to be an officer, and I daresay I excelled at it.” He smirked, trying to make light of the topic. </p>
<p>“What about your mother?”</p>
<p>Hux let the blank mask he wore whenever his mother was brought up fall onto his face. “I never knew her. She was just a kitchen wench my father had a dalliance with. I’ve every reason to believe she was killed when the New Republic destroyed our home on Arkanis.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Armitage, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>He shrugged, “It’s done.” He moved up to sit next to her.  Once he was settled, Rose took his large hand in between both her smaller hands.</p>
<p>They sat in silence a few moments before Rose spoke again. “Well, nothing to do about it now. What is it you wanted to show me?”</p>
<p>Hux smiled, taking her hand as she helped him back up to stand. “Come,” he commanded jovially, leading the way. Rose smiled as she followed along with the picnic basket she’d packed. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Rose was thrilled by Hux’s surprise.  He’d happened upon a Nekarr cat and her kittens close to camp, and sure enough their den was nearby.  They stayed low among the shrubs, observing the kittens at play from a distance.  </p>
<p>“Oh my stars,” Rose whispered. “What are they doing so close to camp?”</p>
<p>Hux shrugged. “I suspect the mother has sussed out that food scraps can be found hereabouts. We’re not that far from mess hall. Besides,” he continued, “I hardly think any of your rebel colleagues would dare harm them.  You all seem to be enamored with tiny, adorable creatures.”</p>
<p>"And what about you, Hux? You starting to get a soft spot for those tiny, adorable creatures too?” Rose teased.</p>
<p>Hux scoffed. “Of course not. I much prefer the tiny, adorable women who adore the tiny, adorable creatures.” He gave her a look that left no mystery as to whom he was referring. </p>
<p>Rose blushed, but managed to keep teasing him, “Well, gosh that could be anyone.  You know I’m actually taller than Kaydel? <em> And </em>General Organa? Oh, I’ll bet it’s Maz. She’s super tiny.  I didn’t know you were into older women, Hux.”</p>
<p>“Kriff, woman, you’re impossible,” Hux cursed even as he laughed.</p>
<p>Rose laughed too. “Oh, I think they heard us.  Come on, let’s leave them be.  There’s a spot close by we can picnic.”</p>
<p>They carried on in their journey, not noticing a pair of eyes watching them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They spent much of the afternoon at their picnic, talking, flirting and laughing. It wasn’t until dusk was setting that they realised how long they’d been out and packed up for the day.  The walk back was peaceful.  They still had time to get back to camp before dark, but the crickets had started chirping and a breeze swept through the trees. </p>
<p>But something was off.  Hux stopped, holding his arm out in front of Rose to stop her as well, so he could listen.  There it was. The telling sound of a boot snapping a twig. </p>
<p>“Rose, get down,” he gently shoved her to the side before being tackled to the ground himself.  He heard Rose scream, but kept his focus on taking his attacker down. Glimpsing the grey uniform, he realised it was one of the cadets. Despite his injury and the cadet’s advantage of youth, the young soldier didn’t stand a chance against Hux’s decades of combat training and experience; though Hux grunted when he felt a thin sliver of metal pierce his side. He quickly disarmed his opponent and managed to get a hold on his cane again, which he used to pin him to the ground.  </p>
<p>“Cadet Kahn, what is the meaning of this?” he barked.  “How dare you attack this woman!”</p>
<p>Cadet Captain Jax Kahn glared up at Hux. “I wasn’t after her, I was after you,” he hissed.</p>
<p>“On your feet,” Hux ordered as he stood. Khan slowly rose to standing. “Explain yourself.”</p>
<p>“You’re a disgrace to the Order,” Khan sneered. </p>
<p>“How many times must I remind you, cadet, the Order has fallen. It would do you well to accept this and focus your ire toward more productive means than this.”</p>
<p>“I won’t be a party to this.  You’ve farkled us all! The galaxy was ours!  It was all ours until you betrayed us! I didn’t want to believe what the brass used to say about you, but it’s true, all of it. You must be weak if all it takes for you to turn your back on everything we stand for is this schutta to open her legs,” he gestured toward Rose. </p>
<p>Before Hux could even respond to Kahn’s insult, Rose was between the two men, a smack ringing loud through the forest.  If Hux weren’t so angry, he’d have been amused by the look of shock on the cadet’s face as he brought his hand up to where a small, red, handprint marked his cheek. </p>
<p>“How dare you!” she yelled. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. We have been nothing but kind to you and this is the thanks we get? You should be ashamed of yourself. And as for General Hux, you could do a lot worse, you know?  Kriff, it wasn’t so long ago you practically worshipped him.  What happened?  You turned against him because he won’t support a dying, tyrannical regime anymore?  That’s farkled. This,” she moved to stand beside Hux, “is a good man.  You should take a page out of his book and try making a change for the better. For yourself or the galaxy, I don’t care. Just do better!”  </p>
<p>She marched forward several paces. “Now I’m reporting this incident to General Organa. I expect you to follow me back to camp, and don’t even think about trying anything. We’re onto you now,” and with that she went crashing down the trail, leaving the two men behind her. </p>
<p>Needless to say Hux was surprised at Rose’s outburst on his behalf.  Nevertheless, his face remained impassive as he regarded the shocked young man. “Well, at least she didn’t bite you. Now march.” He forced the cadet to about face with a hand on his shoulder. “Oh and by the way, cadet,” he leaned in to whisper loudly in his ear, “if you ever again say so much as a bad word against Ms. Tico, I’ll snap your neck quicker than you can blink.” </p>
<p>With that he shoved Kahn forward on the trail.  It wasn’t until they’d reached the camp grounds that he realised he’d left his cane back on the trail. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yikes. It's easy to forget how dangerous Hux is when he's with Rose, but he's definitely still a dangerous man, even now on the road to redemption. At least now the danger seems to be intended for the benefit of his beloved and not so much hellbent on genocide?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ripping Off the Bactapatch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Hux and Rose return to camp, a trip to the medbay takes an unexpected turn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hux was always amazed at how quickly Rose could move, considering how short her legs were. By the time he and his young assailant had arrived back at base camp, Rose was already settled there, engaged in a serious conversation with General Organa.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older general saw the pair approaching first. Her eyes flitted to Hux before settling on the cadet, a warm smile spreading on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be Cadet Captain Kahn,” Leia greeted the boy. When she was met with stern silence, she continued, “I understand you’re having trouble adjusting to life here with us.” More silence. “Come with me then. Let us talk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Hux’s surprise, Jax went willingly with the general, flanked by a couple of guards. He watched their departure until they turned a corner out of site, leaving him alone with Rose again.  For once her expression was unreadable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose-” he started before being cut off when she launched herself into his torso, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. An undignified “Oof,” escaped his lips. Kriff, how could such a tiny creature be so strong? Once he got over his initial shock, he flailed a bit, not knowing what to do with his hands. He finally settled them gently on her shoulders, not quite returning the embrace, but acknowledging it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still wrapped around him, Rose lifted her gaze to meet his, a dazzling grin on her face. Hux couldn’t help but return his own small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she proclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Hux huffed. “Did you really think I’d let myself be taken out by a misguided child?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose rolled her eyes before moving in again to tighten the hug. This time Hux hissed, feeling the pressure sting where Jax had stabbed him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hux?” Rose stepped back a bit, her hands still at his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” he insisted hastily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not nothing, you’re hurt,” her eyes darted over his body searching for the offending wound. It wasn’t until she removed her hands, to find one smeared with some blood that had seeped through his uniform.  She gasped, “Kriff, Hux.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tis but a scratch,” he insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A scratch, my ass,” Rose grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her to the medbay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exasperated, Hux followed, knowing there was no use deterring her once she’d set her mind to something. Once they arrived in the medbay she shoved him roughly onto a gurney, calling for a medic. Not willing to wait for assistance, though, Rose was unfastening his uniform jacket. Before Hux could blink, the jacket was open, the belt making a soft thud as it fell to the gurney. It wasn’t until she’d untucked his undershirt and was starting to push it up that his brain caught up. He grasped her wrists tightly in one hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose, stop,” he bit out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally looked up from her task, confused. “Hux, I have to check the wound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can wait for the medic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be a laserbrain. Force knows how much blood you’ve already lost. Kriff, I shouldn’t have left you behind, should’ve stopped the bleeding first,” she frowned, angry with herself, before moving toward the hem of his shirt again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux’s grip tightened. “Rose, please!” She looked up again, shocked at the panic in his voice. He swallowed before whispering, “Please, I don’t want you to- to see me.” Behind his beard his cheeks tinged faintly with pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose let out a dry huff of laughter. “Seriously, Hux? Correct me if I’m wrong, but you’ve been hinting at wanting to marry me for how long now? You do know what married people do, right? If we end up going that route, we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other, if you catch my drift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I know what married people do!” Hux hissed, the blush now reaching his ears. He turned his head away from her, focusing his gaze resolutely on the little cart of medical supplies next to the gurney. He continued, “However, should I ever be so lucky to have you agree to the arrangement, I’m well aware that you’d be getting the rough end of the deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of your past?” she asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, “Not just that. I… You’re a very beautiful woman, Rose.  I know I don’t have much to offer in the looks department. I’m lucky you’re willing to give me the time of day, much less humor my affections.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hux,” she spoke softly, placing a soft hand on his jaw to turn his head toward her.  He closed his eyes tightly, not ready for the inevitable rejection. “Armitage.” That made him open his eyes. Her face was mere inches from his, so close he could smell the sweet blossomy scent of her hair. His eyes darted to her lips. He would only need to lean forward to press a kiss to those sweet lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, what do we have here?” Harter Kalonia announced her arrival with the question, causing Rose and Hux to jump apart at the interruption.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heart still pounding in his chest, Hux watched as Rose explained what had happened. He wondered if her heart was pounding as vehemently as his was. Had she been as affected by what just happened as he had?  He could only dream. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Hux’s wound wasn’t life-threatening, but it did require stitches, which took awhile.  Dr. Kalonia had foisted his jacket and belt off on Rose to keep them out of her way. Wanting to stay out of the way herself, Rose stood quietly off to the side.  She chewed at her lip nervously, thinking over what Hux had just revealed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he really not realise how handsome he was? Sure, she’d resisted it, but Rose could no longer deny the fact that she was incredibly attracted to him; always had been if she was being honest. It was a recent development that she’d sorted out her feelings about him and admitted it to herself. Could it simply be infatuation that made her see him in this light? Possibly, but she had to think she wasn’t the only one who saw it. Why else would the First Order have chosen him as their poster boy? She might just be a grease monkey, but even Rose knew that if you were going to use someone’s likeness to promote your brand, you picked an objectively attractive person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Dr. Kalonia tended Hux’s wound, Rose hugged his jacket to her chest, inhaling its crisp, clean scent that was oh so quintessentially Hux. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after the length of a Jedi scroll, the doctor declared Hux was good to go and departed as quickly as she’d arrived. A heavy silence fell over the room, the air so thick you could cut it with a knife. Moving closer to the gurney, Rose watched as Hux examined the large bacta patch placed over his stitches, a long, slender finger smoothing over it. Noticing Rose’s approach, he moved his hand to pull his shirt back down before being stopped by her firm grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one hand, Rose held his hand in place at the hem of his shirt, while she gently placed his jacket back down on the gurney. Not breaking eye contact, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss over the bacta patch, just as he’d seen her do with the younglings countless times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There,” she whispered, “all better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What happened next was a blur. It was as though they were two magnets forced together. It was anyone’s guess who moved first, but in the blink of an eye their lips came crashing together.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Overwhelmed, the only thought echoing in Hux’s mind was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rose, Rose, Rose. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He relished the feel of her silky tresses between his fingers, the taste of her lips, the soft little whimpers she released when he nipped at her mouth. He felt her hands slide up his chest, pushing his shirt up even further as her weight pressed down into him. The tiny, somewhat still rational part of his brain registered she must have climbed up onto the gurney with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were so consumed with each other they didn’t notice they now had an audience until they heard the clearing of a throat. With a gasp they pulled their lips apart, both wide-eyed as they surveyed their predicament. Sure enough, they’d been busted like a couple of randy teenagers by the head of the Resistance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“General!” Rose exclaimed, moving hastily off the gurney as Hux pulled his shirt back down with what little dignity he had left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia just rolled her eyes, “It’s about time.” She continued, “I wanted to report back on Jax. We’re keeping him in private quarters and under guard for now, just as a precaution, but I’m optimistic. He’s agreed to let me tutor him, guide him through some meditations to help control his feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux blanched, “Is he force sensitive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia shook her head. “No, though in some ways he does remind me of Ben at that age,” a sad smile escaped her lips, “confused, angry. He may not be force sensitive, but that doesn’t mean I can’t help him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Rose stole a glance at Hux. “Everyone deserves a second chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve said what I came to say,” Leia nodded, “but now it’s time for me to put these weary old bones to bed.” She started to turn before turning back, “Oh, and while I’m glad you two are finally getting your shavit together, I’d advise getting a room next time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, General,” Rose muttered just as Hux grumbled, “Of course, General,” both of them blushing furiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia smiled and winked before making her exit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she’d been speaking, Hux had sat up and pulled his jacket and belt back on, so the pair followed her out.  They walked in silence a few moments before a giggle escaped Rose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose?” Hux queried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another giggle escaped Rose, then another, and another, until she was howling with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux frowned, “I fail to see what’s so amusing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just got caught,” Rose huffed her words out between laughs, “making out by </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>General Organa. What is my life?!” She braced herself on a nearby tree to keep herself upright as the laughter doubled her over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to maintain his scowl, but Rose’s laughter was infectious.  Hux allowed a few chuckles out before insisting, “Don’t make me laugh, love, or my stitches will burst.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kriff, sorry,” Rose wiped at the tears of joy pricking at her eyes. She leaned back against the tree, looking up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux took in her visage in the moonlight. “Rose… I’m sorry about what happened just now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? I’m not,” her gaze was steady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even so,” he blushed, “I should not have lost control like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure we both lost control in there. Besides,” she smirked, “maybe I liked it. Maybe I wouldn’t mind you losing control more often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunger flashed across his eyes. “Don’t tease me, Rose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s teasing?” Rose took his hand, tracing patterns across his palm. “I’m not saying I’m ready for marriage or anything, but I like you Armitage.  I like you alot; and I really liked kissing you,” she grinned at that. He couldn’t help but smile back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I liked it too,” he agreed, “but Rose, you deserve to be courted properly. I’d hate to besmirch your virtue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besmirch my… Oh Hux,” she chuckled, “that’s very sweet but hardly necessary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense. I’d serve the galaxy up to you on a platter if I could. The least I can do is be a gentleman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Rose rolled her eyes, “I can see you’re going to be stubborn about this. I’ll allow it on one condition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled coyly, “You can be a gentleman if you promise that you’ll still kiss me if I ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’d like that very much,” Hux felt his throat grow dry, “if you’re sure that’s what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hux?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Rose?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being accustomed to following orders, Hux complied immediately. Pressing her gently against the tree, he kissed her softly.  Where their hands were already connected, their fingers laced together as Hux pressed her arm back against the tree above her head, his other hand reaching up to gently stroke her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where their previous kiss had been an all-consuming fire, this kiss was soft and gentle, an unspoken bond flowing between them. It was full of promise and hope and something else. Hux had never felt as alive as he did in this moment. He’d have been overwhelmed by the emotions rising in him were it not for the one thing keeping him grounded. His Rose. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YAYYYYY! We finally have kissing!  </p>
<p>So, who do you think made the first move? Rose or Hux? ;-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Declarations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux's feelings get hurt, but Rose makes it all better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heads up, thar be smut ahead!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux’s cane was returned to him the following day, having been retrieved from the trail where he’d left it. He found he didn’t need it as much, though. It seemed the drive to protect his beloved from a perceived threat had been the catalyst needed to realise it had served more as a psychological crutch than out of an actual physical need. He really only needed it when he was on his feet for long periods of time, such as when they took the younglings on outings. </p>
<p>It was a freeing feeling. He felt some of his confidence return, standing taller, prouder.  No longer an invalid, he dared believe he might actually be worthy of someone like Rose Tico. </p>
<p>The couple had yet to heed Leia’s advice and take it to their quarters, as Hux was resolute in his goal to remain a gentleman.  However, that didn’t mean Rose wasn’t slowly wearing down his resolve.  At first Hux thought nothing of it that every now and then the third button on her shirt popped open, revealing her cleavage, until he noticed it almost exclusively happened when they were alone together. </p>
<p>Then there was the way she would press her body against his when she leaned in to inspect one of his drawings, or an engine part he was repairing, sometimes brushing her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.  She never let her focus break. When Hux would turn his head toward her, eyes narrowed in suspicion, she would smile sweetly and give him an innocent peck on the cheek before wandering off, cheerily chatting away as though nothing had happened. </p>
<p>Yes, Rose Tico was going to be the death of him, but Hux endured it gladly just for the chance to be near her. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The first time she kissed him in front of her friends was most unceremonious. The group was gathered around a mess hall table when Rose excused herself for a meeting with General Organa. As she bid them adieu, she placed a kiss on Hux’s lips, mostly out of habit, before departing.  She didn’t stay to see him turn beet red, holding his breath to prepare himself for her friends’ reprisal. </p>
<p>But the reprisal never came.  Instead Hux looked on, bewildered, as he witnessed credits exchange hands.</p>
<p>“What is the meaning of this?!” he hissed.</p>
<p>“Just a friendly wager, Hugs,” Poe grinned as he pocketed his winnings.</p>
<p>“You placed a bet at Rose’s expense?” Hux was incensed. </p>
<p>“Technically it was at your expense,” Dameron continued, “since the bet was whether or not you’d succeed at wooing our Rose, but hey!” he clapped a hand on Hux’s shoulder, “I had faith in you, Hugs, and lucky for me it paid off.”</p>
<p>“How could you lot have even known my intentions towards Rose? I’ve been quite discreet.”</p>
<p>At that the group burst into laughter. </p>
<p>“Hux,” Finn grinned, “you have been anything but discreet.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, mate,” Beaumont chimed in. “Anyone with eyes can see you’ve fancied her for awhile now.”</p>
<p>“You’re not exactly subtle,” Kaydel added.</p>
<p>Hux had never been so embarrassed in his adult life.  Even the humiliation Snoke and Ren had forced him to endure paled in comparison. After a lifetime of not being allowed to feel anything but rage, the love he felt for Rose had come as a happy surprise. He cherished it and held it close to his chest. The thought of anyone besides Rose knowing how he felt frightened him. He’d only confided in General Organa out of necessity to commence this courtship. Now it seemed everyone knew and, just as he feared, mocked him for it. </p>
<p>“If you’ll excuse me,” he bolted from the table, ignoring their calls to stay. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Rose found him in the hangar tinkering with an engine. She smiled at his hunched over form, a scowl of concentration on his face.  His jacket was discarded on a nearby bench.  He still wore his gloves, but he’d pushed the sleeves of his undershirt up, revealing long, lean muscles.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that, you know,” she teased. “It’s technically my job.”</p>
<p>He barely glanced up, not returning her smile. “The children are tucked in for the night. This seemed an adequate distraction.”</p>
<p>Rose frowned. “What do you need a distraction for?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing.”</p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed. She knew him too well now to let him brush this off. She moved closer, placing a hand over his, the leather smooth under her touch. “Hux, what is it?”</p>
<p>He stopped his movements, lifting his gaze to hers. His eyes scanned her face, stopping briefly on her lips, before meeting her eyes. “Are you aware that when you left dinner tonight you kissed me?”</p>
<p>“Did I?”  She let out an amused huff. “I guess I did. Guess the skifflin’s out of the sack then!”</p>
<p>Hux’s nostrils flared. “How can you be so calm about this?” He moved over to the bench, removing his gloves as they were now covered in grease. </p>
<p>Rose shrugged, following him. “It’s not that big a deal. So they know about us now. It’s not like they didn’t know you liked me.”</p>
<p>Hux pursed his lips. He was straddling the bench, wiping his gloved hands off on a rag. “You told them?”</p>
<p>Rose straddled the bench, facing him. “Actually,” she smirked, “they told me.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” his brow furrowed.</p>
<p>“I mean,” she took his hands in hers, pulling the gloves off one finger at a time, “they were the ones to point out you were courting me.”  She could see the wheels turning in his head as he processed this information.</p>
<p>“You mean to say,” he spoke slowly, “that not only did my attempts at wooing you escape your attention completely, but they were caught by the very motley crew I’d no desire to be a part of this?”</p>
<p>Rose chuckled. “You should be thanking them, really. If they hadn’t’ve said anything, I might have never realised how you felt about me.”</p>
<p>“Is this part of the standard mating ritual? Is it common for the pursuee’s friends to play a role in the courtship? That wasn’t in my research. Someone should really write a book, you know. There are too many rules and regulations to keep track of.”</p>
<p>Rose stopped his ramblings with a kiss. He accepted the interruption eagerly, gripping her knees to slide her closer to him, letting her legs slide over to straddle his.  When his tongue ran across the seam of her lips, she opened her mouth to grant him entry.  Slowly but surely he was growing bolder, and Rose relished it. </p>
<p>Had someone told her four months ago that General Armitage Hux, the architect of Starkiller base himself, was such a passionately romantic man, she would have laughed in their face. Now though she knew him to be just that. </p>
<p>She’d been with guys before, mostly just a fling here and there, a convenience to relieve stress when they all thought they were going to die at the height of the war. Some of them <em> had </em>died. But they all paled in comparison with Armitage, and Rose hadn’t even been with him yet. Sometimes just the way he looked at her made her hot under the collar. Unable to help herself, she ground her core down into his lap.</p>
<p>Hux groaned, “Rose, love, are you trying to kill me?”</p>
<p>She smirked against his mouth, “Maybe.”</p>
<p>He untangled her arms from around his neck, gripping her wrists softly. “As enjoyable as this is, this is hardly an appropriate location for such activities.”</p>
<p>Rose sighed, “I suppose so. Well, I guess I’d better escort you to your quarters lest anyone think you’re up to something untoward in here.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” he folded his jacket over his arm, following her out the hangar. </p>
<p>Rose escorted him back to his quarters most nights, since they were almost always together anyway. Feeling brave, she decided to take a different route tonight. </p>
<p>As they walked, their conversation turned to a safer topic, planning the younglings’ lesson plans for the week.  When Rose stopped at their destination, Hux furrowed his brow in confusion. </p>
<p>“These aren’t my quarters,” he observed.</p>
<p>“No. They’re mine,” Rose bit her lip, suddenly feeling shy. </p>
<p>It took it a moment for it to dawn on him. When it did he stroked a thumb across her cheek. “Are you sure, Rose?”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. “I’ve been sure for awhile. Since you haven’t been taking my hints, I decided to try a more direct approach.”</p>
<p>Hux laughed. “You are delightfully single minded when you want to be.”</p>
<p>Rose grinned, punching in the door code. When the door slid open she stepped across the threshold. “Well? Are you coming?”</p>
<p>He followed after her, the door hissing closed behind him. He took a moment to observe his surroundings, eyes stopping on the wall she’d taped up all the drawings. </p>
<p>“You kept them,” he was astonished.</p>
<p>“Of course I did. They’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>He smiled, turning his attention back to her. “Not as beautiful as you.”  Rose blushed.  </p>
<p>Hux lay his jacket across the back of a chair, suddenly nervous. “We don’t have to do this, you know. I meant what I said before about maintaining your honor.”</p>
<p>Rose took his hand, “Hux, I’m hardly a virgin. You really don’t have to worry about such things with me.”  Suddenly it dawned on her that maybe Hux hadn’t been intimate with anyone in this way before. “Oh! Are you..?”</p>
<p>Ginger locks shook as he chuckled, “I’ve been with women before, Rose. Just never with a woman I love.”</p>
<p>That made Rose gasp. “Hux, I-”</p>
<p>He cut her off by pressing his thumb gently to her lips. “Please. You don’t have to say it back,” he smiled sadly. “I don’t deserve your love anyway. But if you’ll allow me, I’d like to show you how I love you?”</p>
<p>Rose nodded mutely before he captured her lips again, maneuvering them closer to the bunk.  It was high enough off the ground to accommodate for the storage underneath, that Rose was able to lean back into it as Hux moved his lips across her jaw and down her neck. One hand threaded through her hair while the other deftly undid the buttons to her shirt. He kissed a trail down the curve of her breast to the top of her bindings. </p>
<p>“May I?” green eyes met brown.</p>
<p>When Rose nodded her assent, Hux lifted her up so she was sitting on the bunk with him standing between her legs.  He unwound her bindings with the same focus she’d seen him use to draft blueprints and teach math.  When they finally fell away, revealing her breasts, he sucked in a breath.</p>
<p>“Rose, so perfect,” he whispered reverently before lathing at one nipple with his tongue, cupping the other breast in his large hand, rolling the nipple gently between his thumb and forefinger. Rose moaned in pleasure, squeezing her thighs around his waist. She could feel his thick member pressing against her core through their pants. </p>
<p>Once he felt he’d properly worshipped her breasts, he lay her back as he kissed down her body.  He stopped at her belt buckle when he looked up and said, “Tell me to stop.”</p>
<p>“Don’t stop!” Rose all but cried.</p>
<p>Hux smirked before unfastening her pants, sliding them slowly down her legs, kissing and licking at her thighs as he went. When she finally lay bare before him, he stood, gazing down at her. “Exquisite,” he praised before leaning down to kiss her mouth.  Rose returned the kiss hungrily, cupping his face in her hands, tugging gently at his beard. She felt his hand slide down her side before dipping between her legs to find her slick and wet.  Kissing down her body again, he slid down to kneel, her legs draped over his shoulders. Licking his lips he whispered, “My Rose,” before placing his mouth on her. </p>
<p>Rose gasped as pleasure coursed through her.  It was as though an electric current shot through her the moment Hux flicked her clit with his tongue. His ministrations were thorough and efficient. Rose had to bring her arm up to bite down on, lest she wake the whole camp with her screams. Time lost all meaning, but finally she felt herself peak, his name on her lips as her body jerked forward. </p>
<p>He continued to stroke her thighs gently as she came down, placing gentle kisses and nips along the supple flesh, before standing and leaning over to kiss her mouth.  Rose could taste herself on his mouth and in his beard. When she felt his hand move to undo his pants, she stopped him, “Wait.”</p>
<p>Hux froze, not sure what to expect. “You want to stop?”</p>
<p>“Yes. No! I just,” she shook her head to clear the oxytocin-induced fog, “I want to see you. All of you.”</p>
<p>There was an audible gulp, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “I promise you, I’m nothing you want to look at.”</p>
<p>“Please,” she sat up, sliding her hands under his shirt, scratching her nails gently over his abdomen, “I want to see the man making love to me.”</p>
<p>After a moment of what seemed to be an internal battle, he acquiesced, lifting his arms slightly so Rose could push the undershirt off over his head.  Once he was free of the garment, Hux tossed it aside. He kept his focus on the spot where it fell, a blush rising to his cheeks.</p>
<p>Rose bit her lip, her eyes scanning his torso.  He was beautiful.  Thin, yes, but the taught sinews of muscle were obvious.  His alabaster skin glowed in the low-light of her cabin, smooth and soft, save for a littering of scars. There was, of course, the most recent one at his side, angry and pink where the stitches had recently been removed, but her fingers followed more scars up to his chest where one large scar slashed across his chest.</p>
<p>Feeling her fingers trace along the scar, Hux shut his eyes tight. “As you can see, I am damaged.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Tage, no,” she admonished softly. “These don’t make you ugly, they tell your story.” She placed a kiss on one of the smaller scars. “The Armitage Hux I know is a survivor.” She continued to kiss each of his scars, each kiss opening something in his chest as he opened his eyes and returned his gaze to this incredible woman. “Each of these scars tell the story of that survival. They’re like stepping stones, each one bringing you closer to this moment, here, with me.”</p>
<p>Hux was fairly certain his heart was about to burst. Feeling a lump form in his throat, he knew words were impossible, so he simply took Rose’s face in his hands, kissing her passionately, pouring every ounce of love he felt into that kiss. Rose returned the kiss eagerly, pulling him back down onto the bed with her. This time she didn’t interfere when he let his pants drop to the ground.</p>
<p>Climbing on to the bed with her, Hux spread her legs wider with his knees. Not wanting to crush her, he used one arm to brace himself over her, his other hand coming up to gently grip her throat and collarbone. Their eyes connected, words were unnecessary. He knew what she wanted in this moment. Finding her core, he slowly slid his rock hard cock in, hissing in a breath at the sensation. Rose’s eyes fluttered shut as she moaned. </p>
<p>He hadn’t been lying. Hux was no virgin, but until now sex had simply been a means to an end, a way to relieve stress and satiate a biological function. It started with a dalliance here and there at the academy, just to get over the initial stigma. As he rose in the ranks he’d more often turned to paid courtesans who were schooled in all manners of pleasure. He’d taken full advantage of their services, having no qualms being rough with them from time to time, sating some of his darker tastes. It was part of why he’d resisted being with her in this way. He knew what he was capable of when he lost control to his desire and he never wanted to hurt his Rose, ever.</p>
<p>But he hadn’t expected this. He’d heard the term before, but didn’t realise until this moment how completely different making love was from simply having sex. He loved Rose, heart, body and soul, and even if she never loved him back, Hux would never stop loving her.  He would lay down his life if she asked him to. If she asked him to wear one of those garish, orange flight suits the Resistance was so fond of, and parade about the galaxy like some kind of buffoon, he’d do it. For now, though, he simply obeyed her whispered pleas of “More,” “Faster,” and “Harder.”</p>
<p>When Rose came again, Hux saw stars, feeling her walls shudder and clamp around his cock.  He followed quickly after, pumping load after load of cum in her.  This had to be the longest orgasm he’d ever experienced in his life. Were he not high on the feeling, he’d have been perplexed. </p>
<p>Hearts pounding, the couple remained in their embrace, Hux’s arms caged around Rose’s face, holding himself up, as she pressed soft kisses to the hollow of his throat, running her hands along his sides and back. </p>
<p>“That…” Rose panted when she was finally capable of speech, “was intense.”</p>
<p>Hux just barely nodded, “Indeed.”  His arms were starting to shake so he rolled over to his side. Rose rolled with him, moving her caresses to his chest. He felt his eyelids grow heavy as the afterglow settled over him. He tried to fight it, blinking quickly to try and stay awake. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Tage. Go to sleep.”</p>
<p>“But… your reputation. If others see me leaving your quarters…”</p>
<p>Rose chuckled, “I don’t give a blast what anyone else thinks. If they give us any grief I’ll kick their ass.”</p>
<p>Eyes closing, Hux gave a little half smile, “I love you, Rose.”</p>
<p>“I know,” she whispered. It was the last thing he heard before he slipped off to sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo, I actually hadn't intended on these two kids hooking up quite yet, but the characters took over and, well, you try saying no to Rose Tico! (Hux certainly tried to no avail.)</p>
<p>Back to your regularly scheduled fluff in the next chapter, with a return of the younglings!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. We Are Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As many of the younglings are reunited with their families, Hux and Rose make some decisions about their own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Major handkerchief warning y'all. We start off with some sexy times but then there's so much feeling. ALL THE FEELS. You have been warned.</p>
<p>(Oh also, talk of loss of a parent, in case that's a trigger for anyone.)</p>
<p>Linguistic Note: Ama and Ada are affectionate terms for Mother and Father on the planet Tangenine (according to Wookiepedia).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Hux woke the next day he felt, well, rested. Had he actually slept through the night for once? What an odd feeling. As his senses slowly came to him, he noticed he was not alone. The first clue was a weight pressing against his body, rendering his left side mostly immobile. Then there was a sweet, floral scent paired with silky soft tresses tickling his nose. He moved his free hand to brush the hair off his face, opening his eyes in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must be having that dream again. Why else would he be in bed with Rose? But as he blinked, taking in his surroundings, the events of the previous night came back to him. He was in Rose’s quarters. He turned his gaze to the sleeping woman on his chest. Her hair had been mussed by their activities, and it seemed whatever fasteners had remained had fled overnight, leaving her hair to fan out in every which direction. Hux had never realised how long it was; it was glorious. He reached his free hand across to brush the hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning,” she smiled sleepily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but smile back, “Good morning, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose stretched like a cat before leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. “Did you sleep okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can safely say I never slept better in my life,” Hux seemed more perplexed than pleased by this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” she beamed before peppering more kisses across his throat and chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux groaned. It hadn’t escaped his notice he’d woken up hard, and Rose certainly wasn’t helping matters. “Careful, darling, lest we have a repeat of last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the idea,” she smirked against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stars, woman, you are insatiable,” he chuckled, as she slid her body over his, straddling him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” she continued her onslaught of his neck, moving up to lick and kiss at his jaw and earlobes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad, no,” he stroked his hands up and down her sides, rubbing gentle circles at her hips, “just very unexpected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well maybe you shouldn’t have held out on me for so long then,” she teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, perhaps not.” The smile slid off his face as he seemed to consider something. “Rose, I want you to know you don’t need to worry about anything from me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose paused her kisses to lift her head, a confused crinkle in knitting her brow. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid we got so carried away last night we neglected some things. But you should know I’m clean; and, well, I made sure a long time ago I’ll never have children.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want kids?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux swallowed a nervous gulp. It suddenly occurred to him that Rose, who would probably be an amazing mother, should probably be with someone who could give her children. “Er, well, it was more I thought it best I not procreate. Are you terribly disappointed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just surprised,” she smiled down at him. “You’re so good with the younglings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I provide an adequate level of security and protocol to them at best. You’re amazing with them. I- I’d understand if you want to be with someone who can give you that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be a stoopa,” she swatted at his chest. “The younglings adore you, but that’s beside the point. I decided a long time ago I didn’t want to have kids. It just… seeing what I’ve seen during the war and before that back home, I didn’t think it was right to bring a new, innocent life into the galaxy. Even now things are so uncertain.  Besides,” she shrugged nonchalant, “I probably couldn’t have kids of my own anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? You’re young and healthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose bit her lip, debating something. “Let’s just say the war took its toll on all of us,” was her cryptic response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could inquire further, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose!” It was Jannah. “Leia wants to see us at command central in twenty minutes. May as well bring Hux with you; there are some reports on the younglings. Morning, Hux!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux pinched at the bridge of his nose while Rose barely smothered a giggle behind her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You people haven’t a subtle bone in your body, have you?” Hux muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” she laughed and rolled off of him.  Hux followed suit, grumbling about nosy rebels and their loud mouths as they dressed. Rose just laughed at her adorable ginger general, too happy to care about his disparaging remarks. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Life continued in much the same fashion in the following days and weeks.  They successfully found and reunited many of the children with their families. It was always a bittersweet moment bidding adieu to them.  Rose’s heart panged because she knew she would miss them terribly, but she was oh so happy for them and their families. Likewise, Hux felt a certain weight at the thought he would likely never see them again, but couldn’t help a certain pride that he’d done some good for a change, in assisting them. Meanwhile, the group of younglings in their care grew smaller and smaller, Arich and Geela remaining among them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More often than not, Hux and Rose started and ended the day in each other’s arms. Having never had the opportunity to engage in sex with such frequency, and certainly not with the same person, Hux was enthralled by the variety that came with familiarity. Sometimes their activities took a celebratory tone, other times a gentler, more conciliatory tone, when they both needed comfort after another sad day of goodbyes. Still there were times when Rose was so stressed out by everything she begged him to fuck her hard till she couldn’t think anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time she’d asked that of him he’d choked and refused, not wanting to hurt her. It wasn’t until she’d stormed away, declaring (jokingly, she assured him later) that she’d find someone else to give her what she needed that his jealousy spurred him to take her roughly against the little desk in her quarters. He was still shocked by the things she let him do to her, but he never refused her request again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the moment they were engaged in lazy, morning sex. Hux gripped Rose’s hips, guiding them gently as she rode his cock. Lying back, he took in the blissful expression on her face, enjoying the way her breasts bounced.  He could tell by the little high-pitched cries that she was getting close, so he started thrusting up harder into her when they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux cursed under his breath. “Does no one in this camp enjoy a good lie in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose giggled, before calling out with a cheeky “Go away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” it was Finn this time. “Hurry up and get your rocks off. Leia wants to see you both pronto,” he relayed before wandering off again. Apparently no one was even trying to pretend anymore like Rose and Hux weren’t constantly at it like a couple of ash-rabbits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Rose moved to dismount her lover only to be stopped by his vice-like grip on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t,” he growled. “You’re not getting away from me that easily, woman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose laughed as he flipped her over onto her back in one fell swoop. Her laughter quickly dissolved into moans as he pounded his release into her. Finally sated, they dressed to meet the general. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Leia seemed one part amused, two parts annoyed that they’d kept her waiting. Hux had the decency to blush when she caught his gaze, her expression knowing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid it’s not good news,” she began.  “You were right, Rose. Geela was born on Tangenine.  We were able to trace her birth records there. These were her parents, Kenth and Cerria Barakis.”  The general pulled up two holo-images, a man and a woman. The man had wild, curly blond hair and cornflower blue eyes that matched Geela’s. The woman was gaunt, the only obvious resemblance to Geela her flaming red hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re dead, aren’t they,” Rose stated more than asked, her voice hollow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia nodded, “They were on the run from the Malondro syndicate. Seems they caught up to them about a year ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Malondro syndicate?” Hux’s nose wrinkled in confusion. “They were disbanded decades ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought too,” Leia shrugged, “but apparently they’ve been maintaining some underground operations this whole time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not giving two bantha ticks about the Malondro syndicate, Rose asked, “Does she have any other family that can take her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia shook her head sadly. “There’s one thing I’ll say about planets loyal to the old Empire. They kept immaculate records. Unfortunately those records revealed not a single living relative.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose nodded. “I’ll go tell her then.” Before she could turn away, Hux took her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you, love,” he gave her hand a little squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I can do this myself,” Rose insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you can darling,” he brought his other hand up to stroke her cheek, not caring that the general was witnessing this tender moment, “but I want to. Please.” Something unspoken seemed to pass between them before Rose nodded her assent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told, Hux didn’t want to be there just for Rose. He had noticed that Geela had grown a bit more despondent with each friend she had to say goodbye to. She still managed to put on a cheery disposition, but Hux could tell it was mostly for show. He wondered if that was just her nature, or if she’d learned it from Rose, who was much the same. When she thought no one was looking, her smile would drop. She wouldn't cry, she just seemed… sad. He made a point to just be with her when he could; he didn’t try to cheer her up. That would just spur her to put her happy mask on again. Instead he would just sit with her or walk with her, with no expectations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Arich was starting to come out of his shell.  He was still generally a quiet boy, but it soon became clear he thrived in a smaller group. In fact he emerged as something of a leader among the remaining younglings, always the first to congratulate the others when their parents were found, rallying the group around them to give them a fond farewell.  He seemed to take a special interest in Geela, noticing her sadness as well. With an almost brotherly affection, he was often found by her side, a certain protectiveness emanating from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, they found the two younglings together, Geela giggling at something Arich had said. Hux swallowed a lump in his throat, acknowledging he was about to take part in making that smile go away. When Rose looked up at him, he managed to give her a reassuring smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arich saw them first. He nudged Geela. When she looked up, her smile faltered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose took a tentative step toward the pair, offering a smile. “Geela, sweetie, would you like to come for a walk with me and General Hux?” Geela glanced to Arich before nodding, rounding the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I come too?” Arich asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arich,” Hux caught Kaydel’s eye across the room, “why don’t you help Miss Kay put these supplies away first? Then, if Geela wants we can come back to get you to join us on our walk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catching on quickly, Kaydel crossed the room. “Yeah, come on Arich. No one can organize the paintbrushes like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still skeptical, Arich agreed to stay while Rose and Hux took Geela with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they found a relatively private spot, the three of them sat, Geela and Rose on a log with Hux sitting across from them on a boulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geela,” Rose started, “I, um…” she stuttered and stammered a bit. For all her insistence she do this herself, she was having trouble getting the words out. Panicked, she looked to Hux.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geela, darling,” Hux came to the rescue, “Do you remember when you told Miss Rose and me all about your Ama and Ada back home?” The girl nodded. “It was very good of you to do that, Geela. You see, we were able to take that information you gave us to see if we might find your family so you could return home to them, like some of your friends have done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you find them?” there was a little spark of hope in the girl’s voice. Hux could see Rose was holding back tears as she wrapped her arm around the girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit his lip, steeling himself for what came next. “Not exactly. You see, there were some very bad people after your parents and I’m afraid, well, I’m afraid…” he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t break this little girl’s heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ama and Ada are dead. Aren’t they, General Hux?” Geela was looking up at him with sad, tired eyes. Her little face carried more wisdom and understanding than a six year old had any business being privy to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux nodded. “Yes, Geela. I’m so so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That confirmation seemed to be all the girl needed to let her walls down. She started sobbing and wailing piteously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Rose gathered the girl in her arms, her own tears trailing down her cheeks as she shushed and rocked the child. Hux moved quickly over to the log, wrapping them both up in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geela eventually cried herself to sleep, her wails petering out to whimpers and sniffles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she…?” Rose asked, her chin resting atop the girl’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux nodded. “She’s out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose let out a shuddering breath. “Thank you. I thought I could do this but...I couldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did it together,” he squeezed her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kriff,” she sighed. “I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder, you haven’t had your morning caf yet,” he teased.  “You go get your caf, I’ll get this little one settled for a nap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanking him, Rose let him take the sleeping child from her.  Parting ways with a kiss, he made his way across camp to the younglings’ bunk room.  As he lay her down in her bed, Geela started to wake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“General Hux?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, go back to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you stay with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling his heart melt a bit, he agreed, “Of course I will.”  He sat near the foot of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“General,” Geela asked sleepily, “who will take care of me now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you worry about that,” he took her hand. “We will always take care of you. Me and Miss Rose and all the others. The Resistance will not abandon you.” Not if he had anything to say about it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmkay,” she murmured. “General Hux, I wish you were my Ada,” she whispered as sleep took her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heart pounding in his chest he looked down where her tiny hand still gripped his fingers. “Me too, sweetheart,” he whispered. “Me too.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Geela’s words haunted Hux for days. Never in his life had he even thought of having a family. Now it was the one thing he desired most in the universe. At night he lay awake, dreaming of a little house where he and Rose could live in peace with Geela and Arich (those two were peas in a pod, he couldn’t imagine separating them now). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Rose had said she didn’t want children. It didn’t compute. He saw how she was with the younglings, especially Geela and Arich. He was certain she loved them as much as he did. The way she’d gone all mama bear when she’d learned how Arich’s parents neglected him, and the way she’d wanted to protect Geela from the heartbreak of her parents’ deaths; she hadn’t faked that. She couldn’t have, even if she’d wanted to. She was brilliant but she wore her heart on her sleeve. It was one of the things he loved about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose,” he asked as they walked back to her bunk one night, “did you mean what you said? About not wanting to have children I mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” her brow furrowed in confusion. “I thought you couldn’t have kids anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” he stopped, “but it occurs to me that there are children in need right here in this very camp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tage, it’s been a long day. Speak plainly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geela and Arich. They have no one, Rose. Granted, yes, the Resistance will continue to support them, but that’s not the same as...as…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Having a family,” she supplied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he averted his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Armitage, are you suggesting we adopt Geela and Arich?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gulped, “I suppose I am. But I’ll understand if that’s not what you wish. I respect your wishes not to have children.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose laughed. “Oh Tage,” she took his face in her hands. “I meant I didn’t want to give birth to any children. That doesn’t mean I don’t want a family. We don’t have to be blood to be family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you agree then?” he placed a hand over her hand on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” she feigned thinking it over. “I dunno. It might not be proper, what with us not being married and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tease me, Rose. You know that’s what I’ve wanted since day one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this… you mean… are you saying yes?” Hux’s brain was short circuiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m saying yes, Armitage, to all of it,” she stood on her toes, pressing a kiss on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Wait, wait no, this isn’t right, it isn’t proper.” Rose laughed as he maneuvered her to sit on a nearby boulder. Kneeling before her, he took her hands in his. “Rose, darling, I know I’ve done nothing to deserve even a kind word from you. You are everything that is good in the galaxy and more. When I’m with you I feel...well, I feel. I want nothing more than to be a good man for you and, and for our family. I promise to cherish you, always. Rose Tico, would you do me the greatest honor of being my wife?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose wiped at her eyes before answering, “Yes, Armitage Hux, I will marry you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile he gave her in return was wider than any smile she’d ever seen on him. He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her tenderly but passionately, like she was the most precious thing in the universe. For once in his life, Armitage Hux was purely and serenely happy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was a hard chapter to write. Hope it was readable. Brought up lots of feelings.  But yay they're finally getting married!</p>
<p>Just a couple chapters left now, for realz this time. There's only so much more I can squeeze into this story.</p>
<p>As always, comments give me life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>